


Dudas existenciales

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afrodita - Freeform, Apolo - Freeform, Ares - Freeform, Artemisa - Freeform, Concepciones, Demeter - freeform, Dioses - Freeform, General, Hades - Freeform, Hera - Freeform, Hestia - Freeform, Humor, Mitología romana, Multi, Nacimientos, Other, Perséfone - Freeform, Preguntas, Quemaduras, Zagreo, Zeus - Freeform, estaciones, mitología griega, poderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es decir, los hijos de Zeus conjuraban rayos, los de Hécate podían manipular la Niebla, los de Hermes eran capaces de robar con la gracia de su padre, los de Deméter hacían crecer cualquier cosa. Con todo eso a mano, ¿qué era realmente imposible? Porque, seamos honestos, todos hemos tenido esas dudas existenciales en cuanto a nuestros personajes favoritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disciplina poco orotodxa

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, no planeaba escribir esta historia, pero de cualquier forma nunca sigo los horarios o las listas que planeo, así que da igual.
> 
> Le dedico este escrito de una manera muy especial a Jessi, que me ha apoyado muchísimo estos meses con sus hermosos comentarios, y que sabe la razón por la que era tan imperante escribir esto antes de que acabara la semana.
> 
> Sé que el principio es un poco similar a "Rumores confirmados", pero les aseguro que nada que ver.

Para los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo las preguntas sin respuesta o de alto nivel de extrañeza no eran algo poco común. Eran hijos de dioses griegos que peleaban contra monstruos en el mundo actual, ¿qué había más extraño que eso? Por todos los dioses, su misma existencia resultaba un enigma.

Sin embargo, siempre había alguien que conseguía llevar esas preguntas sin respuesta hasta el siguiente nivel, referenciando a los padres divinos de los campistas.

Es decir, los hijos de Zeus conjuraban rayos, los de Hécate podían manipular la Niebla, los de Hermes eran capaces de robar con la gracia de su padre –lo cual no siempre resultaba ser algo bueno pero no había qué hacerle–, y los de Deméter hacían crecer básicamente cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar y en cualquier época del año. Con todo eso a mano, ¿qué era realmente imposible?

Por ejemplo, sobre la cabaña 7 podían decirse varias cosas: eran los médicos del campamento y los coristas de la fogata, así como los campeones de voleibol de playa por excelencia, disfrutaban de las actividades al aire libre y siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud positiva.

Sin embargo, también a ellos les tocaba su racha de mala suerte en cuanto a las preguntas que concernían a su progenitor divino, Apolo.

Sólo por dar un ejemplo, existían campistas que aseguraban que un hijo de Apolo que sentía una emoción muy fuerte comenzaba, literalmente, a brillar, aunque hasta el momento nadie había confirmado eso.

Por el lado de las preguntas incómodas había quien se preguntaba si los hijos de Apolo podían broncearse. Es decir, eran los hijos del dios del sol, no el sol en sí mismo. Además, el mismo Apolo lucía bronceado, ¿por qué era que sus hijos no deberían de haber lucido bronceados?

Más aún, una de las características más distintivas de los campistas de la 7 eran el cabello rubio y la piel bronceada, así que la pregunta estaba sencillamente mal formulada.

La pregunta, bien hecha, debería de haber sido: ¿podían los hijos de Apolo quemarse con el sol?

Y la respuesta a esa interrogante seguía siendo... ¡sí, claro que podían!

Es decir, eran los hijos de, no el sol en sí mismo, y viéndolo así, la pregunta seguía sin tener sentido.

Aunque claro, esa respuesta afirmativa generaba aún más polémica: ¿cómo era que su padre, el sol, no tenía cuidado de no infringir daños por medio de sus poderes a sus propios hijos?

En respuesta a eso, la cabaña 7 tenía una contestación bastante peculiar: Apolo tenía una forma poco ortodoxa de enseñar disciplina y castigar a sus hijos.


	2. Concepciones extrañas y preguntas incómodas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy bien! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ¡lleno de más cosas chungas -amo esa palabra- de las que probablemente quieran escuchar o leer!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero que disfruten estas divagaciones!
> 
> Psd: la idea original fue de un amigo mío.

A nadie le sorprendía que los adolescentes pelearan de cuando en cuando con sus padres. Era algo común, casi esperado, para resumir, incluso estaba en todos esos molestos manuales de autoayuda que se vendían al dos por uno: la adolescencia era una etapa difícil.

Sin embargo, eso se llevaba a un nivel completamente distinto dentro del Campamento Mestizo.

También era común, por mencionar algo más, que las calificaciones y la escuela fueran motivos de discusión entre padres e hijos.

Y bueno, aunque en el Campamento Mestizo abundaban historias sobre semidioses que habían dicho algo incorrecto en presencia de un dios y habían terminado mal, los padres, aunque divinos, tendían a ser un poco más permisivos cuando se trataba de sus propios hijos.

Aunque, a veces, eran esos mismos hijos, como ocurría en la cabaña 6, los que preferían no decir nada para no meterse en problemas. Es decir, había ocasiones en las que Annabeth Chase, y cualquier otro de los hijos de Atenea, no podía evitar las ganas de llamar a gritos a su madre y preguntarle por qué demonios no podía haber sido alguien más normal.

Una cosa era que los hijos de Atenea heredaran sus conocimientos y capacidades como estratega –lo que llegaba a ser una suerte de carga cuando había semestrales por llegar y todos querían que los campistas de la 6 resolvieran sus dudas, por ejemplo–, pero cuando se sacada a colación el hecho de que Atenea había jurado castidad eterna igual que Artemisa y aun así tenía hijos… Bueno, eso era otro asunto completamente.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría sido capaz de entender que ése era un tema delicado para los hijos de Atenea, pero eso no impedía que los hijos de Hermes –siempre curiosos más allá de lo que era sano–, o los de Apolo –más preocupados por la anatomía de la diosa y de sus hijos que del chisme en sí mismo–, se interesaran por la cuestión.

Incluso los hijos de Hécate creían que era interesante la manera –desconocida, por cierto– en que Atenea concebía a sus hijos, aunque su interés giraba más en torno de la magia que Atenea usaba que en el mero hecho de que eso era humanamente imposible. Estaban tratando con dioses, después de todo, y tras algunos años como mestizos, cualquiera se acostumbraba a aceptar lo imposible.

Lo cierto es que aquello no era para menos.

Ya era bastante malo el ser hijo de un ser divino, pero serlo sin que hubiera un enlace físico real o que al menos pudiera comprobarse era… más sobrenatural que todo a lo que estaban acostumbrados en el campamento, por decir lo mínimo.

Y, si debían de ser honestos consigo mismos, la verdad era que los hijos de Atenea también tenían algunas preguntas que no se habrían atrevido a formularle a su madre de frente por temor a que los desintegrara.

Es decir, ¿podía ella usar algún método anticonceptivo si lo quería? La pregunta sonaba de los más burda y chusca, incluso trillaba, pero, realmente, ¿cómo era que se embarazaba? ¿Se enamoraba de un mortal y decidía tener un hijo con él para recordarlo en los años por venir o la noticia la sorprendía casi tanto como al propio mortal?

Más aún, ¿cómo era que los semidioses de Atenea poseían rasgos físicos de su progenitor mortal cuando su madre no había tomado material genético de su padre? Aunque, bien visto, ¿qué les aseguraba que no lo había hecho?

Quizás Atenea había conseguido el ADN necesario como para engendrar un hijo del padre mortal de éste, sólo que no de la manera tradicional, ¿y qué quería decir eso, que Atenea le había arrancado un cabello a cada uno de los progenitores mortales de sus hijos?

Esa insólita hipótesis sin duda hacía que las cosas parecieran más extrañas que bajo la luz de la explicación de una «unión intelectual que había concluido en la concepción de un niño», como Atenea gustaba decir.

Y, en todo eso, si Atenea realmente decidía cuándo y con quién tener descendientes, ¿decidía ella también cómo serían sus futuros hijos? ¿Se sentaba la gran diosa Atenea y escribía una historia sobre su futuro hijo o hija, agregando las características, tanto física como mentales que quería heredara del progenitor mortal?

¿Qué tan improbable era, después de todo? Es decir, Zeus, el padre de Atenea había embarazado a la madre de Perseo con la forma de un rayo de luz; Atenea misma había salido de una herida abierta en la cabeza de su padre, y Cronos se había tragado vivos a sus cinco primeros hijos, quienes habían sobrevivido y crecido dentro del titán, ¿qué era realmente imposible en un mundo así?

Finalmente, los hijos de Atenea –y el campamento entero– desconocían muchos detalles acerca de su concepción y, con toda sinceridad, a veces pensaban que así era mejor.

Sin embargo, sí tenían una respuesta para todas las preguntas incómodas que algún indiscreto les hacía de cuando en cuando: al menos Atenea no se comía a sus amantes mortales como había hecho el propio Zeus cuando Metis se había embarazado de Atenea. Al fin y al cabo, las extrañezas e imposibilidades estaban a la orden del día en el Campamento Mestizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que díganme, ¿qué opinan?
> 
> Prometo actualizar esta historia y la colección de one-shots de Solangelo con frecuencia, así que esperen un capítulo más dentro de un par de semanas, máximo.
> 
> No olviden que pueden hacerme llegar sus propias Dudas existenciales y puede que las vean publicadas por aquí, con su respectivo crédito, por su puesto.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	3. La más hermosa, pero no la más discreta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Lo cierto es que he tenido este capítulo listo para publicar desde hace como una semana, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo para publicar. Las tareas me han absorbido casi completamente. Por otro lado, entré a un concurso de ensayos, y también conseguí un papel para una obra de teatro que va a representar mi escuela, así que he andado muy ocupada.
> 
> Por cierto, parte de la idea de este capítulo es de Actiztercaantirosita, a quien le debo un agradecimiento. ;)
> 
> ¡Como sea, aquí se los dejo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Afrodita era una diosa peculiar en muchos aspectos, no sólo porque hubiera sido la primera de todos los dioses en aparecer en el mundo, sino también porque sus actitudes y costumbres la hacían una persona fácil de identificar y de recordar. Eso sin contar, por supuesto, que cualquiera que la hubiera visto, aunque fuera por tan sólo un instante, estaba condenado a no olvidarle nunca, y si eso era una bendición o una maldición, aún estaba por verse.

Sin embargo, una cosa era ser el admirador de una diosa y otra muy diferente era que esa misma diosa fuera tu madre.

Había muchas preguntas que los hijos de Afrodita hubieran querido hacerle a su madre, quizás más de las que podían jactarse cualquiera de los otros semidioses, pero había algunas que sencillamente sobresalían.

Muchos semidioses se preguntaban acerca de sus poderes en relación a su ascendencia divina o sobre cómo reaccionarían ante ciertos elementos o situaciones; sin embargo, los descendientes de Afrodita tenían dudas un tanto más… personales, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Poe ejemplo, si Afrodita era la diosa del amor y de la fertilidad y de la sexualidad y era la encargada de formar y enlazar a las parejas… ¿quería eso decir que Afrodita no sólo sabía de quién se enamorarían sus hijas sino que también lo planeaba?

Más aún, ¿si Afrodita era la diosa de la sexualidad… era también ella la encargada de planear los encuentros sexuales de sus propios hijos…?

Es decir, ya era bastante problemático el tener a un padre celoso, pero el tener a una madre libertina… Además, sólo de pensar que su madre no sólo estaba al tanto sino que ideaba absolutamente todo lo que sus hijos e hijas hacían con sus parejas era… escalofriante.

Quizás por eso era que los nuevos integrantes de la cabaña 10 no se atrevían a preguntar qué tan involucrada estaba su progenitora divina en sus relaciones amorosas, aunque todos se lo habían preguntado en algún momento.

–*–*–

De cualquier forma, aún había otra pregunta incómoda que hacerle a Afrodita.

Era algo sabido para cualquiera que hubiera visto a la diosa del amor que su rostro y sus atributos físicos eran siempre cambiantes, en un intento –bastante productivo, por cierto‒, por ajustarse a todo aquello que la persona que la estaba viendo encontraba bello o atractivo.

Eso estaba muy bien, porque quería decir que Afrodita siempre sería la mujer más hermosa para quienquiera que la viera… lo cual era perfecto si quien estaba viéndola era un hombre o una mujer lesbiana aunque… ¿qué para los hombres homosexuales o para las mujeres que sí se sentían atraídas por los hombres?

Una pregunta como ésa sin duda habría ofendido el orgullo de la diosa, pero era igualmente válida. ¿Qué era lo que las personas veían en las circunstancias anteriormente mencionadas?

¿Acaso las mujeres veían a un hombre con todos los atributos que le parecían atractivos?, ¿o veía a una mujer de atributos envidiables y con un cuerpo de ensueño como el que deseaban para sí mismas? Y en cuanto a los homosexuales, ¿veían acaso a una mujer extremadamente guapa con todo aquello que encontraban atractivo en un hombre?, ¿o veían a un hombre con algunos rastros femeninos de la verdadera Afrodita?

Y entonces venía otra pregunta, ¿convertía eso a Afrodita en alguna suerte de… transexual?, ¿de hermafrodita?

Cierto era que de la unión de Afrodita con Hermes había nacido el primer hermafrodita del mundo, pero eso era una historia completamente distinta. Además, el saber que Hermafrodito, el hijo de la diosa entraba en esa categoría a decir que la misma diosa podía ser descrita por esa palabra era completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, siempre que a alguien se le ocurría esa posibilidad, el miedo de enfurecer a la diosa del amor era demasiado como para arriesgarse a tentar su suerte, así que preferían relegarlo al olvido casi de inmediato y dejar de darle tantas vueltas.

–*–*–

Después de todo, si los hijos de Afrodita no tenían la seguridad de que su vida privada estuviera a salvo de su madre, por lo menos sabían que aquellos que se decían enamorados de ellos los querían genuinamente, pues nadie quería enemistarse con la diosa del amor sólo por jugarle una broma a uno de sus descendientes y ser condenado a tener que sus relaciones amorosas terminaran en miseria después de todo. Ventajas de tener a una madre como Afrodita.

Y, al final, por más complicado que resultara decidir con seguridad cómo se veía Afrodita, ella seguía siendo la diosa más hermosa de todas, y la mujer más atractiva de todos los tiempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, como ya se hizo costumbre, publicaré un segundo capítulo como disculpa por mi tardanza.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Asuntos greco-romanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro.
> 
> Esta vez tengo un agradecimiento para Esther Coutoi, que me compartió su opinión sobre una de las dudas con Dionisio.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

Desde que los dos campamentos de semidioses hubieran hecho las paces y se hubiesen unido, grandes cambios habían acontecido en las vidas de los mestizos, pero no sólo porque ahora los semidioses podían moverse de un campamento a otro o porque habían encontrado nuevos amigos, sino por cosas totalmente distintas.

Por ejemplo, una cosa era temer enfuriar a un solo dios, pero multiplicar a todos y cada uno de los dioses mayores y menores por dos y además sumar a aquellos dioses que sólo existían en una mitología como Anteros o Belona, eso era… abrumador, por decir lo mínimo.

Sin embargo, el número de dioses a los que temer y rendir pleitesía era lo de menos.

Verán, los dioses siempre estaban quejándose de lo complicado que era tener dos identidades diferentes y de lo mucho que sufrían por tener que ver y hablar con semidioses griegos y romanos a un tiempo, o sobre lo confuso que les resultaba tener que mezclar una entidad con la otra, pero los dioses no tenían ni idea de lo que era estar confundidos.

Desde que los semidioses se hubieran enterado de la existencia del campamento contrario, las preguntas –y sin respuesta, para variar– habían decidido comenzar a aparecer en abundancia, sobre todo las que versaban acerca de las diferencias entre las identidades griegas y romanas de los dioses.

–*–*–

La primera era acerca de la hija de Leto y Zeus, hermana gemela de Apolo.

En otras palabras, la primera pregunta iba para Artemisa, o Diana, como la prefirieran, aunque la pregunta, más que nada, giraba alrededor de sus Cazadoras.

Es decir, a todos los campistas les había quedado claro que por cado dios griego –en la mayoría de los casos, al menos– existía una contraposición romana, y que ambos campamentos habían estado separados durante siglos, sin que ninguno supiera del otro, lo cual estaba bastante bien, hasta que las Cazadoras de Artemisa y/o Diana hacían aparición.

La situación había empezado así: Diana también se presentaba en el campamento romano de cuando en cuando, llevando consigo a sus queridas cazadoras, justo como hacía Artemisa en el campamento griego, lo cual era un tanto… confuso por las siguientes razones.

Es decir, ¿cómo era que Diana y Artemisa habían obedecido las órdenes de mantener alejados a ambos campamentos?, ¿acaso habían tenido un grupo de cazadoras griegas y otro de cazadoras romanas?, ¿o era un sólo y gran grupo de cazadoras? Y si era así, ¿entonces cómo habían mantenido separados a griegos y romanos?

A cualquiera que pensara demasiado en ello habría terminado por dolerle la cabeza, así que cuando Percy Jackson decidió hacer lo que se hacía con las preguntas –es decir, preguntarlas– y cuestionar a Thalia, teniente de las Cazadoras de Artemisa para aclarar esa ligera duda, todos los semidioses, en ambos campamentos, le estuvieron muy agradecidos.

Resultaba, en palabras de la propia Thalia, que había sólo una partida de cazadoras, tanto para Diana como para Artemisa, aunque siempre que necesitaban ir de un campamento al otro, la correspondiente identidad de la diosa de la caza prefería separar a sus cazadoras en dos grupos más pequeños, uno de griegas y uno de romanas, para entonces dirigirse a cualquiera de los dos campamentos con aquellas chicas que realmente pertenecían a él.

En caso de que por alguna razón eso no pudiera hacerse, al parecer, la diosa de la caza había hecho un par de tratos con Hécate, por lo que, cuando las cazadoras griegas se encontraban en el campamento romano creían estar en el propio y viceversa.

Una cosa más que debían agregar a las estrafalarias costumbres de los dioses, detalle que parecían compartir tanto sus identidades griegas como romanas.

–*–*–

Otro detalle que había causado revuelo al unirse los dos campamentos era Baco, mejor conocido como Dionisio, o el señor D. para los campistas griegos, y aunque las preguntas para él eran más sencillas, casi resultaba más difícil atreverse a formulárselas a él que a Artemisa, pues aunque la diosa odiaba a los hombres, ella no los había amenazado repetidamente con convertirlos a todos en delfines.

Como fuera, y aunque quizás nunca se hubieran atrevido a preguntarle de frente al dios del vino, eso no quitaba la incómoda interrogante de las cabezas de los campistas.

La primera era aquella con la que el entrevistador tenía más probabilidades de terminar calcinado, comenzaba más o menos así: todos conocían el pequeño inconveniente que Dionisio y Zeus habían tenido por razón de una cierta ninfa, lo cual era la causa de que Dionisio hubiera terminado como director del Campamento Mestizo en primer lugar, pero… ¿había sido Baco restringido de la misma forma por Júpiter?

Es decir, Dionisio y Baco eran personalidades diferentes, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿podía ser que, en tanto que a Dionisio no le estaba permitido consumir alcohol a Baco sí, por ser él otra persona?, ¿o ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo porque técnicamente se trataba de la misma entidad?

Todo era tan confuso con los cambios entre una y otra mitología que, muy sinceramente, cualquier cosa hubiera sido posible.

Por otro lado, la segunda pregunta, casi igual de peligrosa que la primera, también apuntaba al asunto de Dionisio y la bebida, pero con un enfoque algo distinto: ¿estaban los hijos de Dionisio y/o Baco restringidos de la misma forma que su padre?

Esa pregunta se originaba porque ninguno de los hijos del dios del vino, de ninguna de sus dos personalidades, tenía la edad suficiente como para real y legalmente beber alcohol –dijera Dakota lo que dijera–, por lo que la pregunta no había podido ser respondida

Eso, o quizás sencillamente a todos los mestizos de Dionisio les daba demasiado miedo descubrir que ellos sí podían consumir alcohol en tanto que su padre no, lo que indudablemente habría conducido hacia otro… pequeño altercado familiar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

–*–*–

Al final del día, sin embargo, todos esos problemas terminaban por afectar más a los dioses que a los mestizos, pues, en vista de que las preguntas sin respuestas no habían tenido final cuando había existido sólo un panteón al que tomar en cuenta, ahora que había dos, los mestizos habían optado por lo más sencillo y práctico: afrontar que seguirían surgiendo preguntas, más en cantidad, y sobre todo, más en extrañeza. Preguntas que, a excepción de algunas pocas, no tendrían una respuesta satisfactoria, por cierto.

Daba lo mismo, después de todo: los dioses eran criaturas extrañas, y lo importante, al fin y al cabo, era que ambos campamentos habían encontrado en el otro a un aliado.

Así era una familia, después de todo: extensa, extraña. Y la familia greco-romana era eso sobre todas las cosas; extensa, extraña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, prometo tratar de actualizar en menos de quince días, pero desgraciadamente no puedo prometer nada exacto, ¿de acuerdo?
> 
> Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció? ¡No olviden que pueden compartir sus dudas existenciales conmigo!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto, espero! ;)


	5. Dones paternos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, soy un desastre y hace como dos meses prometí actualizar en una semana, pero prometo que no he parado. Las vacaciones vinieron y se fueron y yo me la pasé haciendo guías de estudio para mis exámenes semestrales, luego vinieron los verdaderos exámenes, tengo otro concurso de oratoria encima y, además, hace como cuatro días me dio una gripa horrible, de verdad no puedo ni hablar, y se la pegué a mi hermana y ella ahora me odia. Así que, bueno, he estado ocupada, y me disculpo por el terriblemente atrasado capítulo.
> 
> Bueno, sin más por el momento, los dejo para que lean, que ya bastante han esperado.

Algo que pasaba a menudo tanto en el Campamento Mestizo como en el Campamento Júpiter —además de las explosiones— era que cada uno de los semidioses que llegaban hasta estos recintos seguros de monstruos tenía una habilidad especial. Y sí, absolutamente todos los locales educativos a lo largo y ancho del mundo se esforzaban por plantar firmemente la autoestima de los jóvenes del mañana diciendo que eran únicos y especiales, pero es que cuando se era hijo de un dios de la mitología greco-romana eso tomaba un cariz completamente distinto.

Los hijos de Hipnos, por ejemplo, ¿quién diría que un ser humano podía dormir más de veinte horas seguidas y aun así seguir durmiendo? Y no era que los adolescentes mortales y flojos no durmieran bastante durante las vacaciones escolares, pero no podían llegarle ni a los talones a un digno representante de la cabaña 15.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede que un puñado de semidioses que dormían más horas de las necesarias debido a su ascendencia divina no fueran el mejor ejemplo del poder de los dioses, pero, venga, que a veces no se tenía toda la imaginación a mano.

Bueno, además del paupérrimo ejemplo de seres semidivinos había otros semidioses cuyos poderes tenían usos más bélicos y prácticos que la hora de la siesta.

Los hijos de Ares, por ejemplo, podían hacer que un chaleco salvavidas se volviera un arma —y Beatrice, una hija de Hermes, podía asegurarlo, pues ella había sido atacada con ese amigable plástico amarillo tras un altercado—; o los de Apolo, que como regla general eran buenos médicos, poetas, arqueros y cantantes —que siempre hay un tío chulo que acapara todos los buenos atributos de la familia—; o los de Hécate, que siempre podían jugar bromas que incluyeran el cambio de color en las prendas o la pérdida de objetos pequeños.

Y ni qué decir de los hijos de los Tres Grandes. Eran los dioses más poderosos del panteón griego, así que era de esperarse que sus descendientes también fueran los más poderosos. Y justo porque sus padres eran los más grandes dioses era que a nadie le sorprendía que esos hijos fueran los más beneficiados por sus progenitores divinos, así que nadie cuestionaba nada sobre sus poco ortodoxos poderes.

Pero siempre se podían poner en tela de juicios otros factores.

Por ejemplo, nadie dudaba que Percy podía hablar con los caballos, pegasos, hipocampos y asociados —lo cierto es que lo habían creído loco las primeras veces que lo habían visto hacerlo, pero ahora era bastante común escucharlo hablando "solo" en los establos—, aun así, la pregunta no era ésa, sino más bien, si Percy podía hablar con los equinos debido a su condición de hijo de Poseidón, ¿podían entonces los hijos e hijas de Afrodita hablar con las palomas?, ¿o las de Deméter con las grullas? ¿Resultaba menos peligroso para un hijo de Dionisio encontrarse con un leopardo en la naturaleza o para un hijo de Apolo enfrentarse a un lobo que para un ser humano normal?

Lo cierto es que nunca lo habían intentado, por más que las hijas de Afrodita se afanaran en enviar cartas de amor con palomas mensajeras (aunque eso ya lo habían hecho los mortales desde siempre). Y, en cuanto a los hijos de Apolo y Dionisio… de verdad preferían no tener nada que ver con animales salvajes, sagrados o no.

–*–*–

Y bueno, ya se había hablado de lo dotados que estaban los descendientes de los Tres Grandes, y claro que sus poderes molaban bastante pero… había gente curiosa en los alrededores, así que también a ellos les tocaba responder preguntas de cuando en cuando.

Jason, por ejemplo, hijo del magnánimo y todopoderoso Zeus, dios de los rayos, el cielo, controlador de la electricidad… o papi Zeus, que también servía si el dios de dioses estaba de buen humor. Pero bueno, el asunto era que, como legado de su padre, Jason y Thalia podían invocar y controlar la electricidad, ¿cierto? Ahora, en el supuesto caso de que alguno de ellos se descuidara lo suficiente como para, quizás, desenchufar el microondas de forma negligente y que una descarga eléctrica los alcanzara… ¿podían electrocutarse? No morir de una electrocución como pollos fritos, eso era horrible, ¿pero podían sentir ese leve cosquilleo que adormecía los dedos o la zona afectada?

Bien, pues la respuesta era sí, y lo odiaban, tan era así que Jason literalmente le pedía ayuda a Leo si el foco de su cabaña se fundía, pues en contra de todo lo que las leyendas populares decían, el hecho de ser quienes eran sólo los volvía más sensibles a esas descargas, y Jason prefería mantenerse alejado de los enchufes todo lo que pudiera.

En cuanto a Thalia, ella temía que la electricidad, esa fuerza ancestral que, si se descuidaba un poco y dejaba fluir en un negligente arranque de ira podría herir seriamente a alguien.

Claro que, en otras noticias, la electricidad estática también contribuía a ese odio fundamentado y era una razón importante acerca de por qué llevaba el cabello corto.

–*–*–

Percy, por otro lado, además de haber tenido que afirmar que no estaba loco ni era esquizofrénico en reiteradas ocasiones, también tenía que lidiar con preguntas indiscretas.

Y una de ellas —quizás la más frecuente— decía así: ¿pueden los hijos de Poseidón controlar algo que no fuera agua salada?, ¿su poder divino funcionaba con cualquier líquido o sólo con aquellos relacionados con el mar?

No había mucho de dónde investigar o a quién preguntarle, porque sólo había un hijo de Poseidón en el mundo —todos esperaban eso, dos como Percy habrían sido un peligro—, así que sólo podían satisfacer su curiosidad preguntándole a él.

La respuesta era sencilla: sí, sí podían porque molaban mucho y punto.

No, ya, puestos serios.

La razón de que a Percy no le agradara especialmente esta pregunta era que de forma irremediable se veía obligado a explicar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, y si lo había experimentado, a lo que la respuesta era sí también, sí, lo había intentado en el Tártaro, bañado en sangre y con la única idea de salvar a Annabeth en mente, lo que no era una buena forma de animar las conversaciones.

Con el tiempo, la gente dejó de preguntar.

–*–*–

Pero, qué va, el campamento era el campamento, y ahí, fueras hijo de quien fueras, nadie se salvaba de los interrogatorios.

Todos llevamos a un artista en nuestro interior, eso seguro, pero hay un nivel distinto de imaginación para los hijos de un dios en particular, y ni siquiera hablamos de los hijos de Apolo o de Atenea, por más que sus atributos y dones sirvieran para hacer alarde de grande capacidades de expresión, sino de lo imaginativos y prácticos que eran los hijos de Hefesto.

La pregunta para ellos era más sencilla, aunque ellos no tenían forma alguna de responderla: ¿todo lo que construían, perfecto y fiable cuando no explotaba al primer intento, era obra sólo de las leyes mortales de la física o se ayudaban con algún tipo de magia proveída por su padre?

Y lo cierto es que los integrantes de la cabaña 9 eran los primeros interesados en saber eso, pero no tenían ni idea de si utilizaban un encantamiento o no, sólo tenían una idea y… la construían, como los hijos de Atenea trazaban mapas o los de Deméter crecían flores, como los de Hipnos dormían y Percy se ubicaba en el mar aunque se perdiera en Brooklyn.

Aunque, al final, mientras las lámparas de noche y los robots gigantes funcionaran y no hicieran destrozos a media noche, a nadie le importaba mucho cómo era que los autómatas funcionaban. Después de todo, eran funcionales y, a pesar, de que por obvias razones preferían dejarle la magia a los hijos de Hécate, no podían negar que si era el caso y la cabaña 9 realmente usaba magia, los hijos de Hefesto sabían lo que hacían.

Gajes del oficio, sencillamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, si han llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Debo decir que esta vez no todas las dudas son completamente mías, sino que recibí ayuda de Sarai (y Jessi, obviamente), OliWiss1, y un Guest. Así que, nuevamente, muchas gracias por haber sido pacientes, y si tienen alguna duda propia no se olviden de hacérmela saber para compartirla con otros semidioses. O si tienen alguna respuesta, eso también sería bueno.
> 
> Si se preguntan cómo es que se me metió la idea de electrocutar a alguien con un microondas, bueno, así me electrocuté yo una vez en casa de mis abuelos. Cosa de nada, no se preocupen, está más grave la gripa que traigo ahorita.
> 
> En otras noticias, ya organicé un poco mis ideas, así que espero verdaderamente poder actualizar cada dos o tres semanas. Sin embargo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, así que espero publicarlo entre el domingo y el lunes.
> 
> Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que los dejo para que puedan comentar sobre la terrible persona que soy por no cumplir mis promesas.


	6. De competencias y deportes de riesgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo! Para compensar el hecho de que mi última actualización tardó tanto, aquí está el siguiente cap.
> 
> La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, prometo que intentaré que mi próxima actualización sea dentro de dos semanas máximo, aunque no puedo prometer nada.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, los dejo para que puedan leer. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Tras la guerra contra Gea, los campamentos de semidioses habían empezado a volver a la normalidad lentamente, entre lo que se incluía que los jóvenes que habitaban ambos lugares habían vuelto a sus ocupaciones de adolescentes normales, pues aunque tenían poderes que bien hubieran podido ser catalogados como sobrenaturales, había veces en que sus capacidades semidivinas no eran usadas para despachar monstruos, sino para mera diversión y ocio.

Percy, por ejemplo, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de volcar una o dos canoas en el lago si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además de que disfrutaba de ganar la carrera anual de remos asegurando que no había hecho trampa, aunque eso no explicaba por qué o cómo era que una sola persona había remado con más fuerza que seis integrantes de la cabaña de Ares.

Los hijos de Ares, por otro lado, eran más afectos a deportes de alto riesgo y extremos de lo que jamás serían a un ajedrez o a un Maratón, en donde los habitantes de la cabaña 6 encontraban su fuerte. Aunque, bien visto y si presionabas lo suficiente, los hijos de Hefesto y Hermes también se sumaban a los de Ares en las actividades más peligrosas que el promedio; no eran los más dispuestos a ello (a menos que fueran Leo Valdez, pero ese chico estaba fuera de sus casillas), mas si jugabas un poco con su orgullo, obtenías rivales formidables.

Era bien sabido que tu progenitor divino intervenía en lo que eras bueno, así que era de esperarse que los hijos de Apolo fueran excelentes en el voleibol, los de Ares en el futbol americano y las de Afrodita en la danza, y esas habilidades especiales habían sido comprobadas después de que hubieran sido observadas en más del noventa y cinco por ciento de los integrantes de una misma cabaña.

Sin embargo, y como siempre existía ese cierto aire de misticismo que rodeaba a los descendientes de los Tres Grandes, justo porque en los anteriores siglos no se habían visto precisamente muchos hijos suyos.

De Percy, por ejemplo, se sabía que podía controlar el agua, así que los deportes acuáticos se le deban estupendamente, pero, un cuanto a, quizás, Jason, que podía controlar los vientos… ¿podía asimismo conducir un paracaídas o un parachute? ¿Y qué con los hijos de Hades, su habilidad con las sombras los convertía en un gran oponente contra el que no era buena idea jugar a las escondidillas en la oscuridad o contar historias de terror?

La respuesta era un respetuoso silencio, porque ni Jason se había aventado en paracaídas, ni Nico jugaba a nada que no fuera captura la bandera —y aun eso con algunos ruegos— aunque, ¿quién decía que no era posible? Todo el mundo tenía habilidades más desarrolladas o pulidas, en qué decidías ocuparlas ya era decisión tuya.

—*—*—

También había cabañas que estaban irremediablemente peleadas unas con otras, ya fuera por algún rencor entre sus padres —cosa poco probable porque a lo largo de los milenios casi todos los dioses se habían peleado unos con otros, así que eso realmente no tenía mucha importancia para los semidioses— o, como era más común, debido a simples discrepancias en los puntos de vista entre una cabaña y otra.

La cabaña de Apolo, por ejemplo, odiaba que los hijos de Ares siempre terminaran con el abastecimiento de la enfermería, ya fuera porque ellos le habían propinado una paliza a alguien o porque alguien se las había proporcionado a ellos.

También la cabaña de Afrodita se había granjeado un par de enemigos, como la cabaña de Iris, pues parecía que todos sus integrantes, además de disléxicos eran daltónicos, pues nunca atinaban a combinar colores; o la cabaña de Atenea, que tampoco habían hecho buenas migas con los hijos de la cabaña 10 debido a que cuidaban poco su aspecto y preferían dedicarse al estudio. Y ni qué decir tenía que tan pronto las Cazadoras de Artemisa ponían un pie en el campamento, las hijas de Afrodita afilaban sus miradas para fulminarlas.

Por otro lado, los hijos de Hefesto aborrecían a los de Hermes por su falta de cuidado en absolutamente todo, y los hijos de Hermes a menudo evitaban a los de Hécate por que sus cabellos no fueran cambiados de color en venganza de una broma anterior.

Pero la verdadera pregunta sobre una competencia era… ¿quién ganaría una competición o juego de ingenio, un hijo de Tique, diosa de la suerte, o un hijo de Nike, diosa de la fortuna?

En cuanto a eso, nadie lo sabía, pues nunca se había puesto a prueba la hipótesis, y aunque había apuestas por los descendientes de una y otra diosa, todos evitaban hacer el experimento por temor a que chispas mortíferas empezaran a volar por los aires. Aunque eso sucediera de todas formas.

—*—*—

Por su propio lado, había una duda que más bien —por una vez— aludía a las ciencias y al mundo mortal que al mundo mitológico.

Sucedió que, después de haber reprobado dos meses seguidos de Física según las leyes de su escuela mortal mientras que Annabeth y Leo prácticamente exentaban la materia, Frank no pudo menos que preguntarse qué estaba mal con el mundo. Es decir, que Annabeth fuera aplicada en una materia no tenía nada de nuevo, pero… ¿Leo Valdez?, ¿el hijo de Hefesto? Y, al igual que todo lo que no se podía comprender, Frank apuntó a los dioses como responsables.

Y fue así cómo se descubrió que sí, tanto en la cabaña 6 como la 9, los semidioses se habían visto beneficiados en cuanto a las ciencias exactas. Dioses, incluso Percy era bueno cuando se trataba de densidad y presión bajo el agua.

De esta forma, la pregunta se convirtió en "¿quién es mejor en Física, los hijos de Atenea o los de Hefesto?"

Y la respuesta a esa pregunta —por una vez— también era sencilla: ambos eran buenos en ello, sólo que la especialidad de los de Hefesto era la aplicación, aunque eran incapaces de explicar la teoría, pues actuaban casi por instinto una vez que tenían las herramientas en sus manos, mientras que los de Atenea sabían de cabo a rabo lo que explicaban los libros de texto y podían fácilmente resolver problemas escritos, pero no podían construir ni siquiera una catapulta.

Aunque, al final, y como tanto la cabaña 6 como la 9 se molestó en apuntar, Frank no tenía derecho a quejarse de su calificación en una materia escolar cuando él tenía la capacidad de cambiar de forma. En serio, hablando de pedinches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto es todo por ahora! ;)
> 
> Los agradecimientos de hoy son para Guest, con la idea de Tique y Nike, para OliWiss1 con su pregunta sobre si Jason puede controlar un paracaídas y para un amigo mío, Bosques que, aunque dudo que lea esto alguna vez, fue quien me preguntó sobre los hijos de Hefesto y Atenea. Y bueno, si se lo preguntan, a la que le iba mal en física originalmente no era a Frank, sino a mí, fue así como me resigné a que no soy hija de Atenea sino de Hécate. Pero bueno, los números sencillamente no se me dan. XD
> 
> Y bueno, si tienen alguna duda existencial que les gustaría ver por aquí, no se olviden de dejármela en la cajita de comentarios.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Preguntas inútiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy de vuelta! Primero que nada, y aunque sé que ya casi parece que pego esto de un lado a otro, quiero pedirles una disculpa, les juro que hace dos semanas que tenía este capítulo escrito en borrador, pero la escuela y las tareas no me habían permitido transcribirlo (además de que participé en otro concurso, mismo que fue un auténtico fiasco), pero bueno, eso no importa, el capítulo está aquí ya y les prometo que esta semana voy a actualizar como histérica (sólo hoy planeo subir como cuatro historias que, al igual que esta, ya tenían tiempo terminadas pero no había podido revisar y publicar).
> 
> Además, les prometo... ¡muy buenas noticias! ¡Tan sólo esperen hasta las notas del final!

Si había algo que servía como regla general para los semidioses, eso era que sus vidas tendían a estar bajo constantes cambios y sucesos inexplicables, por decirlo de algún modo. Y bueno, ahora que no había sólo uno, sino dos panteones mitológicos a los que rendir pleitesía, las cosas, a todas luces, no iban a volverse más sencillas.

Un ejemplo era el ligero desorden que tenían los pobres semidioses cuando tras superar las diferencias entre griegos y romanos intentaban hablar sobre sus respectivos dioses y necesitaban una enciclopedia de mitología greco-romana o un hijo de Atenea al lado para traducir los diferentes panteones. Había veces en las que no conocían los mitos de su propio panteón, ¿cómo esperaban los dioses que recordaran todos esos nombres multiplicados por dos?

Pero, claro, los dioses estaban "ocupados", lo que quería decir que lo que les sucediera a los semidioses les daba lo mismo. Genial, qué ejemplos a seguir.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era nada nuevo.

Y era justo por esa indiferencia que los héroes recibían por parte de los dioses —tanto griegos como romanos, cabía mencionar— que los mestizos comenzaron a preguntarse… ¿cómo podían estar seguros de que todos los dioses, de ambos panteones, habían seguido y reconocido a absolutamente todos sus hijos? ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que ningún semidiós griego había terminado en el campamento romano por error? ¿Había ocurrido alguna vez? Más importante aún, ¿qué habrían hecho los dioses en tal caso, borrar la memoria del despistado campista y mandarlo de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecía o lo habrían dejado creer que era griego cuando en verdad era romano y viceversa?

Más aún, de haber ocurrido lo segundo, ¿sabían los dioses de una mitología lo que su contraparte hacía al punto de reconocer a los hijos de su contrario?

Algunos semidioses, como Percy, por ejemplo, se habían visto muy tentados a realmente preguntar esas cosas, pero el temor a verse pulverizados los detenía, aunque el hijo de Poseidón era un firme creyente de que los dioses de ambas mitologías tenían conocimiento de los hijos de sus contrapartes, o al menos él defendía esa teoría porque Neptuno lo había reconocido nada más llegar al Campamento Júpiter, aunque también era cierto que como regla general no todos los semidioses eran reconocidos, hubieran llegado o no al campamento que les correspondía.

Furias, esto se había tornado algo triste y melancólico de repente. Excelente momento para cambiar de tema, entonces.

Y bueno, ya que había surgido el tema sobre las diferencias entre ambos campamentos, los griegos tenían una duda: en el dado caso (ya sabían que era poco probable que sobrevivieran hasta la edad de formar una familia, pero el hecho de que nadie hubiera pensado sobre ello antes era sencillamente… desmotivador) de que dos semidioses se casaran y tuvieran un hijo juntos… ¿a qué cabaña se iría ese niño cuando su familia se hospedara en el Campamento Mestizo, a la de su abuelo divino o a la de su abuela?

Esta pregunta había generado cierta polémica, pues cabañas como la de Afrodita y Deméter sostenían que el pequeño debía permanecer con su madre, sin importar quién fuera el progenitor divino de la semidiosa, pero otras, como la de Hermes, Atenea y Apolo declaraban que eso era sexista y que el padre del niño también era capaz de cuidar de su hijo, además de que el niño debía irse a la cabaña del progenitor que estuviera menos poblada.

Por otro lado, había un pequeño grupo de semidioses que argumentaba que el pequeño no debía ir a la cabaña de ninguno de sus abuelos divinos, sino que si se daba el caso real en lugar de alguno hipotético en el que una pareja de semidioses procreara, lo que debería hacerse era construir una cabaña para Hestia —la diosa del hogar— y aguardar a que se dieran más incidentes como ese hasta llenar la cabaña (esto porque nadie querría arriesgar a un hijo suyo a entrar en la cabaña de Hera, la verdadera diosa de la familia).

Finalmente, esa estéril discusión llegó a su fin cuando Nico di Angelo se molestó en apuntar que ahora que ambos campamentos habían hecho las paces, las parejas griegas podían irse a vivir a Nueva Roma y criar a sus hijos ahí. Punto. No había que darle más vueltas.

La buena noticia era que, al final, incluso Nico se había reído durante la semana en la que se había mantenido esa discusión sin sentido.

Verdaderamente que para hacer preguntas inútiles no había como los semidioses griegos… y romanos. Tártaros, quizás dejarlos unirse no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta vez el agradecimiento va para Aixa, una muy buena amiga mía que me preguntó acerca de los semidioses griegos que hipotéticamente habían terminado en el campamento romano y viceversa. Recuerden que todos ustedes también pueden dejar sus dudas existenciales en la cajita de comentarios.
> 
> En otras noticias, quiero compartir algo con ustedes. Este febrero hizo exactamente tres años (desde febrero del 2013) que escribí mi primera historia, un fanfic llamado "Campanas" para la serie Death Note.
> 
> En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo grande que llegaría a ser esto, ni de que ése era el primer paso hacia algo que realmente ha definido una etapa de mi vida.
> 
> Decidí que debía hacer algo para conmemorar esta fecha, y se me ocurrió que no había nada mejor que acercarme a ustedes, los lectores, que al fin y al cabo son los que me han apoyado, los que me piden que continúe haciendo esto (la verdad sería incapaz de dejarlo aunque me lo pidieran, así que es un honor que al menos les guste lo que hago), y los que hacen que esto valga la pena.
> 
> Así que este mes decidí abrir una cuenta en Facebook dedicada especialmente al fanfiction (también con el nombre de Karen Hikari, obviamente), en donde podrán ver qué historia planeo actualizar pronto, mis planes para el mes y mucho, ¡mucho más!
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos esos seguidores, a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, de comentar, de añadir a favoritos. Esto lo hago por ustedes y para ustedes y, con toda honestidad, me debo a los lectores, así que esta es una forma más para extenderles mi agradecimiento.
> 
> Les aviso desde ahora que esto será una total locura, porque como he escrito historias tanto en inglés como español, tengo seguidores de ambos idiomas así que ya me verán traduciendo cada nota que haga. ¡Esperemos que no queme nada en esta página!
> 
> Así que, comenten, siéntanse libres de revisar la página de Facebook y, como siempre, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Cosas que no querían saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quién está publicando en la semana que debía? ¡Correcto! ¡Karen lo hace!
> 
> Parece que por fin hice las paces con mis pendientes y a pesar de que estoy un poco vuelta loca en lo profundo de mi corazón y que mi lista de pendientes sigue siendo excesivamente larga, las cosas empiezan a regularizarse.
> 
> Como sea, los dejo para que puedan leer.

Por más que los semidioses trataran de evitarlo, había algo que siempre, siempre, les complicaría la vida. Y no estaban hablando de los dioses o los monstruos, tampoco de la Niebla o de los mortales —aunque todo eso también embrollaba su existencia—, sino sencillamente de algo mucho más... básico, por decirlo de alguna manera: su concepción y nacimiento.

Para todos aquellos cuyo progenitor divino era un hombre, esto no representaba ningún problema porque habían venido a este bello mundo de la manera natural, humana y mortal —aunque tampoco nadie quería averiguar exactamente cómo era eso, bastaba con ver a Will Solace—, pero para aquellos cuya madre era una deidad...

Y la gente se preguntaba por qué ese problema de identidad. La respuesta era sencilla: ¿alguna vez alguien había visto la imagen de una diosa, no ya a la diosa misma, embarazada? Ni siquiera los católicos tenían impresiones de la Virgen María de esa forma —o al menos no una que los semidioses hubieran visto—, así que... bueno, ya se entendía.

Pero ésa era sólo la punta del iceberg. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que integrantes de una misma cabaña sólo tuvieran diferencias de un par de meses en cuanto a fechas de nacimiento?

La cabaña de Atenea, para desgracia de todo el campamento, tenía una hipótesis.

Los dioses podían dividir su esencia en varias partes, ¿cierto? Bueno, ¿qué tal que lo que pasaba era que las diosas dividían su forma original de tal manera que les permitiera que uno de sus clones permaneciera fresca como una lechuga mientras que otra parte de ella llevaba a cabo la gestación oculta en algún lado?

De comprobarse esta teoría se aclararían de un solo tiro dos incógnitas: cómo nadie nunca había visto a una diosa embarazada y cómo una diosa podía tener hijos tan seguidos, pues podían separar su esencia las suficientes veces como para poder hacer todo eso. Bonita forma para dar al traste con la medicina mortal, en serio.

Sin embargo... ahora que había salido a colación el asunto sobre los hijos de Atenea... quizás esta hipótesis no era tan descabellada a comparación con los propios nacimientos de los integrantes de la cabaña 6.

Y eso dejaba otra interrogante. Si para que Atenea resultara embarazada bastaba con un interés puramente intelectual y no uno físico o sexual... ¿significaba eso que podía tener un hijo con otra mujer?

Más allá del problema sobre la homosexualidad y la simple extrañeza que la mera pregunta planteaba estaba el hecho de que no era científicamente posible. Aunque claro, a los dioses eso los traía sin cuidado.

Atenea misma había salido de la cabeza de su padre —lo que tampoco era científicamente posible, pero ya se había establecido que eso no importaba—, y Hefesto había tenido un hijo con un pedazo de lana así que... si existía la reproducción asexual y con objetos inanimados... ¿por qué no la homosexual?

Tártaros, en serio tenían que dejar de preguntarse esas cosas.

Quizás los héroes de ambos campamentos habrían continuado discutiendo sobre la concepción de los semidioses de la sexta cabaña del campamento griego pero, desgraciadamente, siempre que lo intentaban los hijos de Atenea se levantaban de su sitio y dejaban la sala. Incómodo.

Pero bueno, insistía Solace, divino o no, el parto seguía sin ser algo bonito, así que era su culpa por andar de metiches preguntando cosas que realmente nadie quería saber. En serio, no querían saber de partos ni aunque fueran mortales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta vez no hay un agradecimiento específico, pues varias personas pidieron otro capítulo sobre este tema después de que publicara Concepciones extrañas, además de que las preguntas de este capítulo, como tal, fueron de un amigo -ese que siempre me ayuda con estas cosas-, y mías.
> 
> Prometo que dentro de dos semanas tendrán por aquí el capítulo nueve y... ¡esta es mi última semana de clases! Ya casi tengo vacaciones, ¡así que espero poder escribir mucho durante este tiempo!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. A veces, en ocasiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este... *se esconde nerviosamente detrás de un libro* creo que les debo a todos ustedes una disculpa. Sé que había prometido publicar bastante durante las vacaciones, pero a pesar de que no he dejado de trabajar, no parece que haya avanzado mucho, y las vacaciones ya se terminaron. Lo que sucede es que esta brillante personita encargada de escribir y publicar llamada Karen vio que había un concurso en DeviantArt y... se metió.
> 
> La idea en sí me pareció muy buena, y todos aquellos que me siguen en Facebook ya lo saben, el reto de Twist Fate consistía en transformar el villano de alguna historia en un héroe o viceversa. El problema es que soy una histérica, adicta al trabajo y no pude contenerme, por lo que terminé inscribiéndome al concurso... cuatro veces.
> 
> Desgraciadamente, el concurso es en inglés, pero prometo traducir esas historias, que pueden encontrar en mi cuenta de Wattpad y DeviantArt con el mismo nombre, lo más pronto que pueda.
> 
> Como sea, por lo menos no voy tan atrasada y técnicamente aún estoy a tiempo de publicar esto cuando prometí que lo haría.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero que les guste!

Las vacaciones eran algo sumamente esperado por cualquier adolescente —y básicamente por cualquier persona también—, sin embargo, las cosas se complicaban un poco cuando eras un semidiós y, fueras a donde fueras, había monstruos tras de ti.

Por eso era que, cuando se trataba de viajes, a los mestizos se les embrollaban las cosas.

Pero, visto desde otro punto, al menos ellos podían viajar a donde quisieran, por más peligroso que fuera —bueno, estaba el detalle de los romanos con las Tierras Antiguas, pero ahora eso se había vuelto obsoleto—, lo cual llevaba a la verdadera pregunta del millón: todos sabían que los dioses se movían con la sociedad y el avance intelectual, pues era por eso que habían terminado en América en lugar de Europa; sin embargo, una vez que llegaban a su nuevo hogar —Italia para el Renacimiento; Francia para la Revolución Francesa y la Ilustración; Inglaterra durante la Revolución Industrial, etcétera—, ¿podían los dioses moverse alrededor del mundo con la misma libertad con la que un mortal lo hacía?

Era sencillo imaginarse a alguien como Poseidón o Apolo de vacaciones en las Bermudas o en Hawái, pero ¿Atenea?, ¿Hera?

Más aún, ¿y sus responsabilidades divinas? ¿Zeus dejaba a Hermes encargado y después reponía los días de asueto en otro periodo como hacían los mortales? ¿Ares dejaba de entrometerse y por un momento existía la paz mundial? ¿Sus poderes les permitían salir más allá de la frontera del país donde se hospedaban?

Desgraciadamente, el único dios a quien tenían cerca para interrogar era a Dionisio, y el pobre estaba obligado a permanecer en el Campamento Mestizo, ya no digamos la nación donde se encontraba, así que preguntarle no era precisamente una buena idea.

Al final, no importaba, porque ellos tenían la eternidad completa para viajar, fuera con la sociedad o no, mientras que los semidioses… bueno, ellos sólo tenían una vida, para viajar a donde quisieran y, por tanto, era mejor aprovechar el tiempo que desperdiciarlo preguntándose lo que hacían los dioses en su tiempo libre.

La buena noticia era que ahora que griegos y romanos habían hecho las paces, los mestizos tenían una excusa para viajar de punta a punta del país; la mala era que ahora debían encontrar una manera rápida y barata de hacerlo.

–*–*–

Por otro lado, hablando de salir del campamento y los peligros que eso entrañaba, otra buena noticia era que la Niebla siempre estaría ahí para proteger a los mortales de ver las batallas, aunque eso no los librara de la posibilidad de salir heridos durante ellas.

Sin embargo… ¿qué tal si no siempre era así?

Hacía algunos meses, tras la derrota de Gea, cuando las cosas habían recuperado su orden natural, la cabaña de Atenea había dado con una teoría un tanto… peligrosa.

Ellos argumentaban que si en los tiempos antiguos todos los mortales habían tenido la capacidad de ver a los dioses y criaturas místicas eso significaba que la Niebla no siempre había existido como la conocían, sino que había sido creada o descubierta en algún punto tras que el catolicismo opacara las creencias antiguas, de tal forma que los mortales habían perdido la capacidad de ver a través de ella.

Pero… si habían aprendido a no atravesarla, ¿podían de igual forma reaprender a hacerlo?

Esa hipótesis había encontrado fundamente en un anécdota que Piper McLean, de la cabaña de Afrodita les había compartido, pues, según, ella, cuando Encélado había secuestrado a su padre, Tristan había aprendido a ver las cosas como realmente eran; por otro lado, la expresión de la hija de Afrodita les dejó en claro que prefería no hablar del tema, así que habían acordado que era mejor no preguntar.

Percy, por su lado, también apoyaba esa hipótesis, y no sólo porque su novia fuera una de sus principales promotores, sino porque durante la contra Cronos su padrastro, Paul, había empezado a pelear contra los monstruos siendo guiado por Sally, pero al final él había terminado por atacar sin la ayuda de la mortal y, sorprendentemente, no había apuñalado a ningún aliado, lo que hacía a los miembros de la cabaña 6 pensar que sí era posible aprender a sortear la Niebla, sobre todo si te encontrabas bajo presión.

A pesar de ello, y aunque algunos semidioses realmente estaban interesados en poner a prueba esa teoría con el método científico en sus propias familias mortales, debido a la experiencia de Piper dudaban acerca de cuán prudente era el intentar que los mortales recuperaran la Visión.

Después de todo, si habían perdido la capacidad de sortear la Niebla era porque ésta era la forma en que la evolución les hacía saber que era mejor para ellos, y aunque mentir y ocultar la verdad no eran cosas buenas, nadie podía negar que algunas veces existían "mentiras piadosas" y la Niebla en sí era una bella mentira que servía para proteger tanto física como mentalmente a los mortales de lo que no podían entender.

Pero, al final, ¿qué tan importante era eso cuando había ocasiones en las que los mismos mestizos deseaban no entender lo que veían? Porque, atravesando la Niebla o no, a veces los semidioses tampoco deseaban conocer la verdad.

De tal suerte los mestizos habían entendido ese concepto que habían decidido dejar el tema, porque, a veces, la ingenuidad realmente era la mejor de las opciones, y quienes tenían la oportunidad de tener la ingenuidad debían tomarla, en la muy honesta opinión de varios de los semidioses.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que a pesar de lo horrible que podía ser el conocer la verdad o de lo desesperante que era obedecer a los dioses; sin importar que no pudieran viajar o siquiera salir a pasear sin un arma por temor a encontrarse con un monstruo, lo cierto era que ninguno, ni uno solo de los semidioses, habría cambiado su herencia divina porque, a veces, se nace siendo un héroe, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones se aprende a serlo. Y un héroe es aquél que se enfrenta a sus miedos, sean los que sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Prometo, de verdad prometo publicar el siguiente en dos semanas.
> 
> Los agradecimientos de este capítulo son, en principio, para un amigo mío, que preguntó si los dioses podían viajar y para mí (eso no tiene sentido e.e), por la pregunta sobre la Visión. Si están interesados en ello, hace ya un tiempo publiqué otra historia relacionada que lleva justamente ese nombre, "Visión", en donde Annabeth se dedica a hacer una investigación mucho más profunda sobre lo que creo que pasa con los mortales y la Niebla. También me parece interesante apuntar ahora que he leído La Ilíada y La Odisea, que ya en estos libros se menciona "la niebla de los dioses", en la que obviamente se basó Riordan, aunque los mortales en las historias de Homero literalmente sólo vieran niebla y no algo más.
> 
> También, si les interesa el anécdota, y a pesar de que ya casi alcanzamos el capítulo 10, este fue uno de los primeros capítulos que se me ocurrieron, junto con la pregunta de los viajes que se menciona aquí mismo y la del primer capítulo, "Disciplina poco ortodoxa", y era en especial la idea de la Niebla la que me susurraba al oído que esta historia podría resultar buena. 
> 
> Para cerrar, ya saben que están invitados a seguir mi cuenta en Facebook (Karen Hikari, una muchacha con lentes rojos leyendo como foto de perfil), si quieren saber en qué estoy trabajando y enterarse de las actualizaciones.
> 
> Prometo pasarme por aquí pronto y... ¡nos leemos!


	10. Poderes, poderes y problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sé que llevo un par de días de retraso, pero en general todavía estoy a tiempo para publicar dentro de la semana que dije que lo haría, ¿o no? Pues bien, Karen presentándose para el trabajo. Lo cierto es que hace ya un tiempo que tenía el capítulo escrito, pero no había tenido tiempo de pasar a publicar.
> 
> Como sea, creo que no hay nada importante para decir porque ahorita no se me ocurre nada que agregar a la notas, así que, si se me ha olvidado algo, no era importante (por favor omitan que soy un desastre).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? XD
> 
> Ahora mismo doy los agradecimientos que debo:
> 
> Verán, la pregunta sobre los dioses y sus poderes es de un amigo mío, pero hay algunas que sí son amables contribuciones de ustedes lectores (ya saben que están invitados a agregar sus dudas existenciales en la casilla de comentarios), y las de este capítulo fueron de Misky_Llupiy, que preguntó acerca de los problemas en los que se habían metido los semidioses antes de aprender a controlar sus poderes; de Esther Coutoi, que comentó sobre Piper y su poder con el embujahabla relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter. Y, finalmente, para Lizzielpzg, que se oregunta sobre los hijos de los semidioses. ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!
> 
> Prometo actualizar en dos semanas y... ¡nos leemos!

Decir que los dioses de cualquier mitología o religión poseían poderes sobrenaturales y sobrehumanos era un entendimiento, pero, cuando uno de tus padres era un dios… bueno, eso hacía que las cosas fueran más sencillas cuando se trataba de cuestionar los alcances de esos poderes.

Por ejemplo, era una cosa saber que Dionisio podía hacer crecer vides, pero era algo totalmente distinto saber que también podía volverte loco o transformarte en algún animal, y eso hacía que reconsideraras el meterte con él.

Pero, nuevamente, cuando te veías obligado a ver a los dioses como personajes reales y hasta cierto punto comunes había dudas que surgían inevitablemente.

Y una de ellas, claro está, concernía a los mismos poderes que hacían a los dioses superiores a los humanos.

La pregunta era sencilla: ¿cómo es que los padres recibían sus poderes?, ¿de dónde venían?

Es decir, cuando un dios nacía sus poderosos padres sabían de antemano de qué sería dios y regente o el recién nacido descubría sus atributos con el tiempo?

Apolo, por ejemplo, que era el dios de todo y más, ¿cómo se volvía dios de la poesía si la poesía todavía no había sido inventada? ¿Los poderes de los dioses se originaban cuando ellos nacían o nacían los dioses y conforme la humanidad inventaba y descubría esos poderes se los atribuía a una deidad ya existente? ¿Creaban los poderes antes que a los dioses o a los dioses antes que a sus poderes? ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

Tártaros, esto podía darle dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

La mala noticia era que, aunque algún semidiós suicida se armara de valor y decidiera preguntarle al primer dios que se le cruzara cómo era que había obtenido su fuente de poder, la divinidad no podría haber respondido, mayormente porque… lo había olvidado.

¿Qué?, la inmortalidad podía traer mala memoria consigo.

–*–*–

Por otro lado, los dioses no eran los únicos con poderes sobrenaturales porque… bueno, cuando un dios y un mortal tenían un hijo, la parte divina de la unión heredaba algunos de esos atributos a su descendiente, aunque la parte humana los minimizaba un poco.

Y así era exactamente como la vida de los humanos con hijos semidioses se complicaba aún más.

Por ejemplo, bastaba con preguntarle a Sally Jackson sobre las pequeñas inundaciones que se sucedían en su casa cada que descuidaba a Percy de pequeño en la bañera, o inquirir la opinión de la señora Stoll sobre los reportes de conducta de sus hijos o a los padres de los integrantes de la cabaña 4 de esas ocasiones en las que el jardín trasero de su casa había terminado convertido en una jungla.

Claro que también estaba esa vez en la que Malcolm había reprobado matemáticas tras intentar corregir al maestro y que al docente no le agradara mucho la idea, y Jake había hecho un agujero en la pared del laboratorio de su escuela experimentando con algunas leyes de la física.

Y, para resumir, quizás era hora de que los semidioses se apresuraran a volver a sus casas con sus familias mortales y agradecer a sus padres… o a reparar los agujeros de sus cuartos, lo que ocurriera primero.

–*–*–

Además, eso llevaba a otra pregunta, pues, por supuesto, y como no podía faltar, a alguien se le había ocurrido preguntarse sobre una pareja de semidioses siendo padres, ya que, por más que las posibilidades fueran casi nulas, la esperanza es lo último que muere, así que… si una pareja de semidioses realmente conseguía sobrevivir a los monstruos hasta tener edad de formar su propia familia, ¿cómo diantres sabrían qué poderes heredaría ese niño, si los maternos o los paternos, o un poco de los dos? ¿Qué tan peligroso era eso comparado con un mestizo promedio?

Por otro lado, por más que la idea fuera tentadora, nadie podía negar el enorme reto que un hijo de semidioses conllevaría, con poderes aún más impredecibles de lo normal, pues a pesar de todo, sólo podían suponer que los poderes divinos pasaran de una generación a otra como cualquier otro gen recesivo y dominante, lo que explicaba por qué no todos los mestizos, aunque fueran integrantes de una misma cabaña, poseían los mismos poderes.

–*–*–

Y, hablando de poderes extraños, lo cierto es que una vez cada tanto, la mercancía moderna alcanzaba a los semidioses y los hacía pensar que quizás sus poderes no estaban tan mal.

Piper, por ejemplo, había descubierto que su habilidad con el embrujahabla no sólo podía ser útil en su mundo.

De acuerdo, habían estado viendo demasiado Harry Potter, pero el punto era que ahora Jason insistía en que quizás su habilidad para encantar a las personas con su diálogo la habría vuelto una hechicera más poderosa que el promedio.

Por otro lado, esa afirmación había dado pie a otro debate, pues algunos mestizos opinaban que cualquier héroe —griego o romano— estaba por encima que un hechicero ficticio por la misma razón de que eran mitad deidades antiguas, con poderes heredados en lugar de hechizos y palabras mágicas.

Sin embargo, al final, nada de eso importaba porque, problemas o no, nunca habrían cambiado lo que tenían por una vida normal o un internado mágico (aunque debían admitir que esa opción era tentadora).


	11. De relaciones con dioses omnipotentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Aún no he muerto! Quiero empezar disculpándome por la tardanza, juro que hace meses que tenía este capítulo escrito, pero como trabajo a la antigua mis borradores siempre son a mano, y no había tenido tiempo para transcribir nada y todo había sido una locura.
> 
> La razón de que mi tiempo haya desaparecido de esta forma es que fue mi baile de graduación, y luego vinieron los exámenes finales, y para cuando esas dos cosas terminaron yo estaba demasiado exhausta como para trabajar en nada. Ahora que las vacaciones están aquí espero poder tener algo más de tiempo y estar más activa, pero ya saben que siempre que digo eso pasa algo que impide que mis deseos se vuelvan realidad.
> 
> Creo que ya los he entretenido lo suficiente, así que... ¡a leer!

Si había algo que podía complicar la vida de un semidiós, eso sin duda era la relación, buena o mala, que tuvieran con los dioses. Incluso si se trataba de un dios menor, hacer que un inmortal te guardara rencor era una de las peores ideas que se te podían ocurrir, ya no se hablara de un dios mayor.

Cuando se refería a Hera, por ejemplo, una diosa con un carácter extremadamente malo y explosivo, era bastante sencillo enfurecerla, lo cual era desafortunado por el hecho de que no sólo se trataba de una diosa mayor, sino también de la reina de los dioses.

Por otro lado, no todos tenían problemas con ella, dijeran Heracles y Apolo lo que dijeran, y esas felices excepciones en general podían continuar sus vidas alegremente en tanto se cuidaran de no enfuriar a ningún otro dios por ahí.

Nico di Angelo, por ejemplo, no era ningún enemigo de Hera, aunque lo cierto es que ello se debía mayormente a que la diosa lo consideraba demasiado insignificante como para molestarse con él. No era como si al hijo de Hades le importara, aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera relaciones tensas con otros dioses.

Eros no era un dios mayor, pero, como cualquiera que hubiera sufrido en materias del corazón sabía, el sufrimiento provocado por el amor llegaba a ser de los más poderosos.

Ahora, el hijo de Afrodita no se caracterizaba por olvidar con facilidad, y dado que había tenido problemas con Nico di Angelo, el semidiós tenía razones para creer, casi temer, que el dios del amor le causara más inconvenientes en un futuro.

Esa hipótesis se vio confirmada cuando el hijo de Hades empezó a sentirse atraído por un cierto hijo de Apolo, antiguo amante del sirviente de Eros, Céfiro.

En instancia, y aunque Nico afirmara lo contrario, era importante destacar que la labor de Eros dentro de la mitología no era realmente lanzar la flecha que te haría encontrar al amor de tu vida, sino que sus flechas estaban destinadas para aquellos cuyo amor no sería correspondido, por lo que Eros en sí no había estado haciendo más que su trabajo cuando lo había hecho enamorarse de Percy, si bien eso no hacía que el semidiós griego le guardara menos rencor cuando pensaba en ese desatinado amorío suyo*.

Quizás fue meramente para demostrarle al muchacho que había cosas en la vida que debíamos hacer aunque no nos gustaran que Eros acudió a su hermano Anteros ―dios del amor correspondido― y le pidió que le ofreciera la verdadera felicidad a eso niño a quien él, Eros, ya había atormentado lo suficiente sin quererlo.

Porque, honestamente, los dioses no sólo buscaban hacerle la vida miserable a los mestizos y, en varias ocasiones, incluso se ofrecían a tenderles una mano, pues dependían de los semidioses tanto como los mestizos de ellos. En verdad, no todos los dioses eran tan egocéntricos.

―*―*―

Si había algo que llamaba la atención cuando se trataba de los sacrificios que se ofrendaban a los dioses, eso sin duda era el hecho de que, cuando se pedía un favor especial no se sacrificaba algo que le gustara a ese dios en particular, es decir, no algo que ya estuviera especificado y a lo que cualquiera que deseara un favor tuviera que atenerse ―o bueno, ya no se hacía, pues las costumbres de la antigüedad eran distintas―, sino que se exigía que fuera algo con un valor especial para la persona que lo estaba ofreciendo en sacrificio.

Este pequeño detalle no era sólo un poco molesto cuando pedías un favor durante la fogata y te veías obligado a ofrendar tu juguete preferido de la infancia, sino que además había llevado a los semidioses a preguntarse la razón de ello.

Es decir, ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Acaso los dioses realmente querían no tanto el objeto en sí, sino el valor que cada persona le otorgaba al obsequio en un nivel sentimental? ¿O quizás la razón para esa extraña conducta era que los dioses querían ver qué tanto deseaba la persona ofreciendo el sacrificio lo que pedía para basarse en ello al momento de decidir si valía la pena acceder a su petición?

Lo cierto era que quizás los dioses nunca revelaran sus motivos ―de nada habían servido varios sacrificios importantes al señor D; antes bien Dionisio había amenazado con transformarlos a todos en ratas por aduladores e intento de darle coba―, pero al menos les quedaba el consuelo de que, la mayoría de las veces y con una ofrenda cuantiosa, los dioses se dignaban a oír sus ruegos.

―*―*―

Había una pregunta que se presentaba absolutamente en todas las religiones del mundo: ¿existía o no una vida después de la muerte? Y, si era así, ¿cómo era? ¿Reencarnaban, un Cielo, un Infierno, el Limbo?

Afortunadamente, tanto los semidioses griegos como los romanos conocían la respuesta a esa pregunta, y aunque no sabían ―ni querían saber por el momento― con exactitud cómo era el Inframundo, ―a pesar de que Nico y Hazel aseguraran que su padre había redecorado―, lo cierto es que por lo menos tenían una idea bastante clara de cómo pasarían su eternidad dependiendo de lo que hicieran en su vida terrenal o dejaran de hacer.

Quizás era por eso que en vida resultaba tan importante actuar de buena manera y respetar los valores y la rectitud, pues para la mayoría de las religiones y cosmogonías ―católica, egipcia, griega, romana, nórdica, hebrea― el comportamiento durante la primera existencia, la terrenal, determinaba lo que pasaría en la segunda, la eterna.

Cuando se hablaba del Inframundo griego y romano en particular no había un Cielo y un Infierno, sino que se dividía un solo espacio en varios sitios que eran los Campos de Castigo, los Asfódelos y los Elíseos.

Hasta entonces todo muy bien: si te inclinabas hacia el mal terminarías en los Campos de Castigo; si habías actuado con predilección al bien pasarías la eternidad en los Elíseos; pero si durante toda tu vida tus acciones habían sido determinadas por la neutralidad y no merecías ni el sufrimiento ni la alegría terna, entonces pasarías a formar parte de las almas que habitaban los Campos Asfódelos.

De esos tres sitios sólo a los integrantes de uno les estaba permitida la reencarnación y esos, por obvias razones, eran los de los Campos Elíseos, mismo apartado que a su vez se dividía en las Islas Afortunadas, lugar a donde accedían las almas que habían vivido tres veces y muerto tres veces la muerte de un héroe.

Ahora, fuera de la muerte en sí había algo que ni siqueira el conocimiento de lo que pasaba después del deceso aliviaba: el dolor de la pérdida para los que se quedaban. Y era por eso que mucha gente, de todas las religiones del mundo, se aferraba a la promesa de un reencuentro tras la inevitable muerte.

Sin embargo, y aunque la posibilidad de compartir los campos designados con la persona amada existía, lo mismo podía decirse de que no fuera así y es que una duda terrible había asaltado a los semidioses de los campamentos: ¿podía darse el caso de que de un par de amantes, por ejemplo, que habían muerto o cuando menos vivido juntos de forma recta, uno de ellos fuera designado a los Elíseos y otro, que ya hubiera cumplido tres vidas heroicas, a las Islas Afortunadas? ¿Podía acaso ser que en lugar de tener un reencuentro tras la muerte se toparan con una separación aún más profunda que la que infringía el Río Estigio?

Esa pregunta, súbita e inesperada, inquirida por Nico di Angelo de una forma totalmente inocente había venido a plantear una incógnita incómoda, pues el común de la gente esperaba vivir una vida buena y de forma correcta, confiando en la recompensa de la vida después de la muerte, pero… ¿y si, por razones ajenas al comportamiento de las personas o los dioses, por razones puramente técnicas… no se alcanzaba a satisfacer esa promesa?

Quizás, argumentaban algunos, alguien merecedor de las Islas podía, así como había ganado, renunciar al derecho de vivir en ellas. Quizás si se daba el caso y habían sido ambos especialmente heroicos en vida los dioses harían una excepción. Quizás podía aquél destinado a vivir en los Elíseos reencarnar y tratar de vivir como héroe, aunque eso no era algo seguro, pues perdería la memoria de su amado y podía terminar en los Campos de Castigo, por ejemplo.

Sorprendentemente, fue el mismo mestizo que había planteado la pregunta quien ofreció una respuesta. Hades no era un tirano ―sinceramente, era más probable que terminaras enemistado con Hera que con el dios del Inframundo, y había muchos semidioses dispuestos a corroborar esa afirmación― y, además, lo cierto es que no le importaba demasiado.

Es decir, había devuelto a la vida a Semele y a Eurídice, había aceptado que Perséfone volviera al mundo mortal cada seis meses para que los humanos no perecieran, había permitido que Ulises hablara con Tiresias en sus dominios, y aunque era cierto que Perséfone había interferido para convencerlo de que aceptara devolverle su amada a Orfeo*, con la cantidad de almas que había en el Inframundo, él no echaba en falta una más o una menos en las Islas Afortunadas.

Hades no era un déspota y sí, estaba dispuesto a acceder a remover a alguien de las Islas Afortunadas o a hacer de la vista gorda para permitir que alguien que aún no las alcanzara se mudara a ellas.

Así que, para ponerlo sencillamente, si eras un semidiós, lo mejor que podías hacer, ante cualquier circunstancia, era conservar una relación cordial y respetuosa con los dioses, por más complicado que eso fuera. Y a veces era muy complicado, sobre todo porque, como cualquier mortal, los dioses llegaban a ser impulsivos y a veces egoístas; el problema con ellos es que eran todopoderosos.

Pero bueno, a veces sólo quedaba resignarse y darle al mal tiempo buena cara cuando se trataba de dioses omnipotentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión los agradecimientos son para Mar-chan, que sugirió algo con Cupido y Nico.  
> PD: *1: Esas de verdad son las funciones de ambos dioses. Cupido (Eros) es el dios del amor, sí, pero del amor no correspondido, y es su hermano Anteros que ni siquiera pasó a la mitología romana el dios del amor correspondido, así que a pesar de que en La Casa de Hades Cupido sí fue algo cruel con Nico no puedo evitar pensar que ese era justamente su trabajo, así como Ares es violento y Hestia es callada. Por otro lado, tampoco puedo evitar reírme de las personas en San Valentín que le rezan a Cupido y luego se quejan de su suerte en el amor.
> 
> El segundo agradecimiento también es para Mar-chan, que especuló acerca de los sacrificios y su valor.
> 
> Finalmente, la pregunta sobre los Elíseos y las Islas Afortunadas es totalmente mía, y el *2 está puesto ahí porque quiero clarificar que todo lo que se menciona en ese párrafo acerca de Hades es verdad, y es una de las razones por las que considero que es uno de los dioses más ecuánimes que tiene la mitología.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, espero volver a actualizar de manera periódica, aunque para no quedarles mal empezaré a hacerlo cada tres semanas en lugar de cada dos; espero que no les moleste.
> 
> Gracias por haber leído hasta ahora y... ¡nos leemos!


	12. Herencias paternas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh, chicos, estoy tan apenada! Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarles lo terriblemente avergonzada que estoy por haberlos abandonado de esta forma... ay, dioses, lo peor de todo es que este capítulo ha estado escrito por meses, pero la vida sencillamente me ha impedido acercarme fanfiction. Siento que una parte de mí me falta porque no he podido mantenerme en contacto con ustedes como hubiera querido. Casi he dejado de escribir debido a la escuela y eso es frustrante porque el fanfiction me relaja y me apasiona.
> 
> Les diré lo que pasó: en agosto entré a la preparatoria, lo que por supuesto significa menos tiempo para escribir, pero eso nos es todo. Además me metí a clases de karate, danza folclórica, creación literaria, japonés y latín. Esta es la verdadera razón de mis actualizaciones tardías y mi desaparición.
> 
> Para ser honesta esas clases extra me absorbieron mucha energía, además de dejarme casi sin tiempo para escribir. Por esto tuve que alejarme un poco de mi pasión, la escritura. Extraño publicar una historia de forma semanal y, más que nada, los extraño a ustedes, pero por el momento esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Sin embargo, no se preocupen, no sería capaz de dejar de hacer esto aunque lo intentara y (claramente) no estoy haciéndolo. Ninguna de mis historias será abandonada y tampoco lo será esta cuenta. Las actualizaciones sólo serán más lentas, cosa que lamento mucho.
> 
> En otras noticias, las vacaciones por fin están aquí, y eso significa que voy a estar por estos lares más a menudo. Prometo (esta vez, de verdad les prometo), el capítulo 13 estará aquí la próxima semana.
> 
> Por ahora... ¡de verdad espero que disfruten esto!

Ahora que los campamentos se habían unificado, las diferencias entre griegos y romanos, aunque trataran de ignorarse, seguían siendo notorias.

Atenea, por ejemplo, era mucho más apreciada, respetada e importante para los griegos que para los romanos, y entre otras cosas, el asunto de la doncellez eterna era un punto de tensión importante entre los semidioses de ambos campamentos, pues, a pesar de que Annabeth y sus hermanos griegos lo habían explicado, para los mestizos romanos seguía siendo un incómodo el hablar con los hijos de una diosa que supuestamente era virgen.

Y claro que los griegos les habían indicado que a pesar de sus descendientes mortales Atenea seguía siendo virgen cuando se hablaba de fines técnicos, pero... el tema continuaba siendo extraño para los mismos griegos, ¿cómo no iba a serlo para los romanos?

Por todo ello, los semidioses de ambos bandos no podían evitar preguntarse cuán profundas eran en verdad las diferencias entre los dos campamentos semidivinos.

También, claro, otra de las principales cosas que llamaban la atención, era el hecho de que en el Campamento Júpiter nadie se hubiera escandalizado por el nacimiento de Jason o por la aparición de Hazel, ambos hijos de los Tres Grandes, mientras que para los griegos eso habría significado el rompimiento de una promesa sagrada.

Y es que era cierto, si los Tres Grandes romanos no habían jurado no procrear más hijos con mortales para prevenir que la primera Gran Profecía se volviera realidad, ¿quería decir eso que ambas entidades eran lo suficientemente distintas como para que las promesas de una no se aplicaran a la otra faceta del mismo dios? ¿Sabía una parte lo que la contraria hacía, cuántos hijos tenía, con quién? ¿Tenía sentido siquiera preguntarlo?

A pesar de los muchos intentos de los semidioses por conseguir una respuesta concreta, lo cierto es que había cosas ―secretos, sobre todo― que los dioses querían mantener privados.

Además, nadie quería provocar que los Olímpicos mezclaran sus identidades nuevamente, y no debían olvidar que si seguían haciendo preguntas imprudentes Hera podía bajar de los cielos para borrarles la memoria, así que… quizás era mejor dejar ciertas cosas estar.

―*―*―

Ahora, justamente hablando de las decisiones y acciones de padres que afectaban a sus hijos, lo cierto es que los descendientes de Atenea no eran los únicos con nacimientos extraños, y para comprobar eso bastaba con preguntarle a Afrodita, quien había surgido del mar tras que la sangre derramada de la entrepierna de Urano se mezclara con la espuma del océano, y aunque nacer de la cabeza de alguien era muy sorprendente, la verdad es que surgir de las aguas no se quedaba atrás.

La pregunta era sencilla, casi estúpida de formular, pero la respuesta no tenía por qué ser así: si los hijos de Atenea venían al mundo como lo había hecho su madre, ¿los de Afrodita, por ejemplo, hacían lo mismo?

Es decir, había malas herencias en el mundo, las alergias, las enfermedades, la miopía… ¿pero nacimientos disparatados?

La buena noticia ―para la cabaña 10, al menos, que la 6 seguiría contestando preguntas incómodas por la eternidad― era que ese tipo de herencias, a los dioses gracias, no formaba parte del legado de su madre, pues afirmar algo así era como decir que los hijos de todos aquellos nacidos por cesárea indudablemente vendrían al mundo de la misma forma.

Por otro lado, eso sólo devolvía a los hijos de Atenea y sus legados extraños, quienes se veían obligados a explicar que la única razón por la cual les estaba vedado tener un parto normal era, de hecho, por el juramento de doncellez eterna de su madre.

Así que, a pesar de solucionar el problema de las cabañas 6 y 10, el hecho de que Atenea no fuera la única que había jurado permanecer siempre virgen, sino que Artemisa y Hestia la acompañaban en tal voto, aunque sólo la diosa de la sabiduría hubiera tenido hijos ―sin romper su voto de castidad, claro estaba― no dejaba de ser extraño.

Por tanto, la verdadera pregunta era si Artemisa y Hestia podían, al igual que Atenea, encontrar la forma de tener descendientes sin romper su promesa, mas nadie podía responder eso porque, simple y sencillamente, nadie había intentado preguntarlo.

―*―*―

Y bien, ya que se hablaba de la herencia divina, a veces ocurría que el mundo mortal se mezclaba con el de los semidioses en segundas generaciones.

Los magos y brujas, por ejemplo, se habían puesto de moda a últimas fechas en películas y series de libros de los mortales, pero lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo que ellos poblaban el mundo, y para cualquier semidiós con dos dedos de frente era fácil comprender que el origen de la magia era uno mismo, así que cuando se hablaba de magos y hechiceros, sencillamente se trataba de hijos perdidos de Hécate, quizás incluso de alguna otra deidad, pues no era desoído que, en ocasiones, la Niebla fallara, y el arrebato de un semidiós se filtrara al mundo de los mortales.

―*―*―

Pero, finalmente, lo cierto era que cuando se trataba de herencias paternas ni siqueira los semidioses se libraban de los problemas; es más, quizás ellos más que nadie sabían el significado de inconveniencias con su legado sanguíneo.

El poder que corría por sus venas acarreaba inconvenientes y, como todo lo bueno y lo malo que ocurría, sólo se trataba de aprender a manejar sus poderes y herencias divinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el día de hoy los agradecimientos van para Misky_Lluipy, que preguntó acerca del valor de Atenea para los romanos y también sobre la promesa de los Tres Grandes. De igual forma, diva.goldsmith.3 hizo la preguntas sobre si el nacimiento de los padres se hereda a sus hijo. Y, finalmente, alisopsie preguntó sobre los hijos de Hécate y la magia.
> 
> Sé que esto no es suficiente para subsanar el hecho de que los dejé por casi seis mese, pero por eso prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que por lo menos durante las vacaciones tengan un capítulo semanal.
> 
> Como siempre, pero ahora más que nunca, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y constante apoyo. ¡Los adoro! Si quieren mantenerse en contacto conmigo o simplemente gritarme por no actualizar a tiempo, por favor siéntanse libres de añadirme en Facebook. Mi nombre es Karen Hikari y mi foto de perfil es una chica con lentes leyendo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Los quiero!


	13. Sabiduría y omnisapiencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, actualizando después de sólo una semana.
> 
> Quiero desearles a todos una feliz Navidad. Cenen rico y pasen estos días con sus familias. También, en caso de que sean judíos, ¡feliz Hanukkah!
> 
> No voy a hacer ningún especial ni de Navidad ni de Año Nuevo porque... no se me dan los especiales pero, como disculpa por mi desaparición, trataré de publicar un capítulo por semana hasta que se terminen mis vacaciones y... este es el primer capítulo.

Para los miembros de ambos campamentos una de las primeras sorpresas con las que se encontraban ―fuera ya del hecho de que los dioses antiguos existieran y pudieran procrear― eran las personalidades de esos mismos dioses.

Y es que resultaba ser que los dioses no necesariamente eran criaturas sabias y sosegadas, sino que tenían defectos, arranques de ira, de celos, de desesperación; resultaba ser que los dioses no eran confiables ni misericordiosos ni clementes.

Para resumir bastante, los dioses no eran sino inmaduros seres de varios milenios de edad que no habían aprendido a controlar sus emociones.

En conclusión, no era bastante memorizar los nombres de los mil y un dioses ―ahora dos mil dos, por existir también el panteón contrario―, sino que había que recordar también la personalidad de cada uno de ellos y tener cuidado de no ofender a alguna deidad por accidente.

Palas Atenea, se viera por donde se viera, no era una diosa fácil de complacer. No, de eso nada; era seria, fría, calculadora y distante; Atenea era implacable, testaruda, tempestuosa y el claro ejemplo de que existía una diferencia entre ser sabia y poseer inteligencia e ingenio.

O al menos eso era así en opinión de los semidioses que habían tenido la fortuna ―buena o mala se dejaba a su propia discreción― de conocerla.

No era para menos, quizás, que al haber sido bautizada con un nombre tan pomposo como el de "diosa de la sabiduría" se diera ella grandes aires y se creyera superior a cualquier mortal e, incluso, a sus compañeros divinos.

El problema con ella no era ese ―para nada, los semidioses ya estaban por demás acostumbrados a que los dioses los miraran hacia abajo―, lo que verdaderamente los hacía detenerse y pensar en la diosa con recelo era que, por más sabia que fuera, no podía ser omnisapiente… ¿o sí?

¿Sabía ella del próximo invento de la humanidad? ¿Había sabido ya del teléfono cuando el proyecto de la máquina de escribir aún estaba en pañales? Es más, ¿era ella la que, sabiendo ya que cierta creación era posible iluminaba la mente de algún afortunado mortal y lo convertía en su inventor?

¿Funcionaban así las cosas? ¿Los otros dioses estaban al tanto de lo que se hacía concerniendo a sus áreas de dominio? ¿Hermes, por ejemplo, tenía conocimiento de todos los paquetes que se enviaban y recibían diariamente alrededor del mundo? ¿Hécate estaba al tanto de todos los "magos" callejeros del planeta, podía decirse entonces que en realidad eran protegidos suyos? ¿Dionisio recibía una notificación cuando estaba lista una nueva cosecha de vino?

Cuando, incapaces de contener más su curiosidad los semidioses se acercaron a Malcolm, de la cabaña de Atenea para preguntarle acerca de su madre, éste no pudo evitar recordar una paradoja acerca de Dios ―con mayúscula, por tratarse del dios católico― que decía «Si Dios es realmente omnipotente, ¿es o no capaz entonces de crear una piedra tan pesada como para que no pueda cargarla?»

Por supuesto, los semidioses no entendieron muy bien a dónde quería llegar el chico con eso, pero como el propio Malcolm explicó más tarde, no tenía por qué haber una respuesta correcta, no tenía ni siquiera que existir una respuesta en realidad, pues había muchas cosas que los mismos dioses no se explicaban, aunque lo cierto es que en tres mil años los miembros del panteón olímpico no se habían hecho tantas preguntas sobre su existencia como un puñado de adolescentes en algunos meses.

Al final, dijo Malcolm, no importaba, porque, en principio, Atenea no necesitaba tener conocimientos acerca de las próximas invenciones de la humanidad, pues ella nunca había declarado saberlo todo ni ver el futuro.

Atenea era la diosa de la sabiduría, de las artes, y como tal se ostentaba. Algunas veces, la sabiduría no se trataba de saberlo todo o de haber memorizado enciclopedias enteras de conocimientos, sino de hacer con esas sapiencias lo más prudente que, en algunas ocasiones, ni siquiera era divulgarlo, sino callar.

Y, por otro lado, si todos ellos sabían lo que les convenía serían prudentes y dejarían de cuestionar el alcance de los poderes de los dioses.

Eso, claro estaba, en la muy honesta opinión de Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> La idea para este capítulo fue donada por alisopsie, así que... ¡muchas gracias, linda!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡nos leemos dentro de una semana!


	14. Especulaciones y malestares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que voy algo atrasada pero es que el sábado (que era cuando pensaba transcribir) mi familia acaparó mi atención y ayer domingo estuve un poco enferma, así que no había podido transcribir ni nada.
> 
> Tengo varias notas, pero creo que es más conveniente que las ponga al final así que... ¡espero que les guste!

Los hijos de Apolo, en general, estaban acostumbrados a la sangre, lo cual, por supuesto, no era un secreto, pues ellos eran los médicos de un campamento bastante propenso a tener accidentes.

Sin embargo, no era una mentira el decir que las mujeres lo estaban más que los hombres y es que, por más fuertes que fueran, por más sangre divina que corriera por sus venas, lo cierto es que seguían siendo mujeres y, como mujeres, tenían una ineludible ―y bastante indeseada― cita que atender una vez al mes.

Afortunada ―o infortunadamente, en su defecto― eran tan mortales que algo como la menstruación no estaba por encima de ellas y, por lo tanto, mes con mes se enfrentaban a su humanidad cuando, víctimas de la naturaleza y de su ―por el momento― infructífera capacidad de procrear desechaban el inútil endometrio convertido en coágulos sanguinolentos. Sí, un horror.

Lo cierto es que las chicas, semidiosas o no, tenían una cierta propensión a mostrarse despreciativas con el mundo en esos tres o cinco días entre los cuales la sangre se desprendía de las paredes de sus úteros, pero mientras que las mortales sólo podían maldecir por lo bajo y recetarse un ibuprofeno, las semidiosas sí tenían a quien dirigir esas maldiciones.

Había empezado como un juego para las chicas de la cabaña 7, pero más tarde, mientras los meses pasaban y las restantes mujeres del campamento tenían que pedirle ayuda a sus amigas cercanas para cerciorarse de que no había ninguna mancha indeseada en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, la pregunta se tornó cada vez más seria.

Honestamente, nadie podía culpar a las semidiosas por tener la duda, algo así era de esperarse, sencillamente. Pero es que… si las diosas podían tener hijos y procrear, dando a entender entonces que tenían órganos sexuales en funcionamiento… ¿significaba eso que, igual que ellas, sus descendientes, y que las meras mortales, mes con mes se veían afectadas por cólicos y pocas ganas de salir de la cama? ¿Tenían esas diosas todopoderosas que caminar en sus níveas túnicas con miedo a una indeseable mancha carmesí?

Los hombres ―incluso los hijos de Apolo, un poco más sensibilizados en tales materias que el resto del campamento― no entendían la fascinación de las chicas en cuanto al tema, pero es que la mente masculina no podía llegar a comprender el mudo consuelo que la hilarante imagen de una diosa tan orgullosa como Hera o Deméter colocándose compresas calientes en el abdomen mientras sentían que, cual si fuera un pedazo de velcro, los coágulos de sangre se desprendían a pedazos de las paredes interiores de su abdomen.

No, sencillamente un hombre no podía entender lo atractivo de imaginar a Afrodita lavando a mano las sábanas blancas de su cama para ocultar un incómodo accidente o a Atenea siendo más afectiva y sentimental de lo normal ―es decir, siéndolo en grado alguno― sólo porque sus hormonas se encontraban algo rebeldes.

Por supuesto que no, decidieron ellas al final, aunque lo más probable fuera que las diosas no lavaran a mano la ropa manchada con su propia sangre sino que las hicieran aparecer limpias con sólo chasquear los dedos; por más que la ley de probabilidades apuntara a que, de tener menstruación, las diosas sólo se creaban una doble ―dado que podían dividir su esencia y estar en varios sitios a la vez― y lo dejaran en su casa sufriendo los malestares de la femineidad mientras ellas vivían su vida, los hombres no tenían manera de comprender lo… humano que tales pensamientos hacían parecer a las diosas ni el consuelo de que algo así les ocurriera también a ellas proporcionaba a las mestizas.

"Ya crearemos un simulador" amenazaba Kayla. "Ya verán lo que se siente y entonces tendrán que llorar y reírse de la desgracia de las diosas con nosotras".

Y es que, para ser honestos, ya era bastante desesperante imaginarse a sí mismas soportando el mismo dolor en el vientre bajo cada mes hasta que llegara la menopausia como para que pensar en esas soberbias diosas teniendo que sufrirlo por la eternidad no les resultara hilarante.

Eso y, por supuesto, la imagen mental de toallas sanitarias metidas en bolsitas azules con el anuncio «Olimpia: para una comodidad digna de diosas».

Por una vez los semidioses ―las semidiosas, en realidad― decidieron ni siquiera intentar encontrar la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta, aunque hubiera sido tan sencillo como acercarse a la fogata y preguntarle a Hestia sobre tales problemas, meramente porque sus especulaciones eran, por mucha, más entretenidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quiero empezar diciendo que cuando me comentaron la idea para este capítulo no me gustó del todo, me puse algo incómoda. Cuando recibí el segundo comentario respecto a la menstruación y a las diosas me di cuenta de que estaba siendo ridícula, avergonzándome de hablar de algo tan natural y es por eso que decidí escribirlo de todas maneras.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que lo del velcro es como yo le explico la menstruación a los hombres, y el comentario de Kayla sobre el simulador es un chiste local que tengo con una amiga, pues tengo la teoría de que si los hombres supieran lo que son los cólicos no harían bromas sobre las mujeres que están en "sus días". 
> 
> Por supuesto, en realidad no pienso que todos los hombres sean cuadrados de mente como para no mostrar ni siquiera un poco de comprensión en este aspecto, pero lo cierto es que nos falta mucho en materia de educación cuando se trata de este tema tabú. Sin ir más lejos hace tan sólo un año escuché a un compañero, en plena secundaria, preguntar cuál era el problema, porque pensaba que las mujeres podemos contener el sangrado, como si fuera orina. Estuvo bastante sorprendido cuando le explicamos que no era así y dijo que entonces debía ser muy incómodo.
> 
> Como sea, mi objetivo con esto es crear un poco de conciencia al respecto, esperando ponerle algo de humor también.
> 
> En cuanto a lo de los cambios de humor y sensibilidad extrema, debo admitir que eso (en una nota bastante personal) no me pasa a mí, pero sé de otras mujeres a las que sí, por lo tanto decidí incluirlo.
> 
> La idea para este capítulo fue comentada por Genesis (guest) y otro invitado, espero que les haya gustado y, por cierto, ¡feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Espero que este año este lleno de nuevas historias!


	15. Agradecimientos invernales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy bien! ¡He aquí el capítulo de hoy! Debo decir que al principio no tenía muy claro hacia dónde iba esta historia, hasta que me di cuenta de que podía echar manos de mis queridos Reyes del Inframundo y entonces todo fluyó como debía. Me ha gustado mucho el resultado final de este capítulo, así que... ¡espero que les guste!

Si había algo que podía considerarse certero cuando se trataba de los dioses ―tanto de los griegos como de los romanos― eso sin duda era que siempre había que esperar lo inesperado de ellos.

Tenía sentido, por supuesto, que al jugar con poderes sobrenaturales sucedieran cosas que no podían ser explicadas por la ciencia.

Y la ciencia sin duda alguna estaba en contra de la explicación que los antiguos mitos ofrecían para darle sentido a las cuatro estaciones.

A pesar de ello, el mito de Perséfone y Hades era uno de los más conocidos alrededor del mundo. No era para menos, quizás, pues había un innegable atractivo en la bella doncella que había sido secuestrada por el oscuro dios que vivía bajo tierra, alejado de todos.

¡Pobre de la pequeña florecilla! ¡Alejada de su querida madre, de sus prados, del sol! ¿Y para qué? Para ser tragada por un mundo tenebroso, solitario y marchito. Malhadada muchacha. Pobre, pobre florecilla.

¡Y la preocupación de Deméter, la desgraciada madre de la criatura! Desdichada mujer, que se había visto obligada a seguir en tan sombrío peregrinaje el rastro de su hija, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en el único lugar del que ni siquiera ella, con sus poderes divinos podría rescatarla: el Inframundo.

Oh, y las muertes, el frío, el calor de verano súbitamente transformado en ráfagas de viento helado y desesperación

Y entonces… ¡la esperanza! Oh, Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros, tan oportuno, uno de los pocos seres que podían entrar y salir del Inframundo.

Pero luego… la desgracia. Ay, tan cerca del final de la tormenta se hundía el barco… Justo antes de que Perséfone, la malograda florecilla, saliera, tan cerca de recuperar su libertad, tan al alcance del sol y de los extendidos brazos de su madre se había visto forzada, pobre ilusa, a consumir las semillas malditas de una apetitosa fruta que tan cara le había salido.

Qué tragedia, qué lastimosa tragedia la de esa delicada flor de narciso que ahora se veía atada por la fuerza a un reino de penumbras y a una corona de huesos por las manos de un sanguinario dios varios siglos mayor que ella y sin escrúpulos.

Pocos sabían que, en realidad, Hades había ofrecido sus dominios como refugio a una Perséfone fugitiva que buscaba escapar del yugo de su madre, que ya la había entregado en matrimonio a Hermes.

No muchos querían escuchar que el dios del Inframundo, el ermitaño que se mantenía siempre alejado de su familia, sentado en su trono de restos humanos y rubíes fuera, alejado de los ojos indiscretos, un dios dispuesto a recoger a un indefenso pajarillo para recibirlo en su castillo sin tener ninguna intención oculta, pues, ¿qué podía ofrecerle una diosa menor, menuda, el largo cabello trenzado con flores por debajo de las rodillas y miembros delicados, acostumbrados a bailar y a moverse al viento, no a trabajar o a esforzarse? ¿Qué podría traer Perséfone sino problemas con Deméter, hermana de Hades con quien él apenas tenía contacto por encontrarla insípida, qué sino las risas que tanto despreciaba?

Pero Hades no era tan monstruoso como sus hermanos lo hacían parecer, ni tan amable como le pareciera a Perséfone la primera vez que lo vio, alto, ancho de hombros, la oscura capa cayendo por sobre su imponente figura mientras ella lloraba sobre un ramo de narcisos.

No era una sorpresa, por tanto, que cuando Hermes bajó a los dominios de Hades, único lugar en donde ella se había sentido segura, ella, en su ciega desesperación por no perder su refugio recordó lo que el dios del Inframundo le había dicho algunas semanas antes, cuando la había llevado al Mundo de los Muertos.

«Todo lo que ves aquí, florecilla, puedes usarlo. Eres mi huésped, y sin importar lo que mi querida hermana te haya dicho, no trato mal a mis invitados. Sin embargo, por tu bien no te atrevas a tomar ningún fruto crecido bajo tierra y permite que mis sirvientes te traigan alimentos del Mundo de los Vivos, pues si consumes algo cultivado en este sitio estarás condenada a vivir aquí para siempre.»

¿Vivir ahí para siempre, entonces?, se preguntó a sí misma. Muy bien, que así fuera, dijo para sus adentros, tomando las semillas que cupieron en su delicada mano y, sin pensarlo más, las llevó a su boca para tragarlas, sin atreverse a masticar siquiera, por miedo a perder su única oportunidad.

Pero entonces se desató una nueva tragedia, pues la furia de Deméter, más desesperada ahora que nunca antes recrudeció el otoño para transformarlo en invierno, hasta que Hades ―Hades el justo y el que pensaba con sangre fría― se condolió de los mortales, que no tenían culpa del mal humor de su hermana, la siempre serena Deméter, y le sugirió a Perséfone, su ―ahora― bienamada esposa que dividiera el tiempo y pasara seis meses en compañía de su madre y los restantes bajo tierra, en su reino, creando al fin las cuatro estaciones.

¿La rotación de la Tierra?, eso no era sino una afortunada coincidencia.

Pero nadie quería saber del imperecedero amor de los Reyes del Inframundo ni del ramo de nomeolvides que Perséfone dejaba sobre el lecho que compartían antes de partir a reunirse con su madre en el Mundo de los Vivos.

Oh, no, nadie deseaba hablar de eso porque les era más grato discutir sobre la traslación de la Tierra y sobre la tristeza de Deméter en lugar de la corona de rubíes y esmeraldas que Perséfone con tanto orgullo ostentaba, misma que no se molestaba en dejar en el Inframundo antes de salir. Hades la había hecho una reina, y más les valía a todos saberlo.

Pero mientras tanto, y dado que los semidioses sabían que los movimientos terrestres como explicación a las cuatro estaciones eran una falacia, lo que ocupaba la mente de los mestizos era lo que había ocurrido antes del rapto de Perséfone y del problema con las emociones de Deméter.

Porque claro, antes de todo ese drama familiar tenía que haber existido una época para plantar y para cosechar, ¿cierto? No podía haber sido todo sol y alegría y primavera antes de la boda de Perséfone y Hades. ¿O no era así? ¿Acaso cada vez que, cuando niña, Perséfone hacía enfurecer a su madre se secaban todas las hojas y se echaba a perder la cosecha de ese año?

Toda lógica apuntaba a que, incluso antes del incidente del rapto debía haber algún tipo orden, de estaciones. Pero era cierto también que los dioses muchas veces no se guiaban por la lógica.

Sin duda alguna era extraño ―aunque no del todo desagradable― imaginar un mundo en donde todo el año tuviera flores y buenos climas, dejando de lado el hecho de que había gente que, dijera Deméter lo que dijera, en realidad disfrutaba del frío.

A pesar de ello, quizás convenía más que tanto mortales como mestizos dejaran de preguntarse sobre una primavera eterna y se limitaran a mostrarse agradecidos por el hecho de que todo el año no fuera un invierno yermo e interminable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pregunta acerca de la primavera eterna antes del rapto fue donada por juanitolarocca, ¡muchas gracias por contribuir!
> 
> Bueno, en otras noticias, digamos que este es un pequeño "teaser" de una historia sobre Hades y Perséfone que planeo escribir pronto, porque me encantan setos dos y porque parece que a ustedes también.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	16. Gustos culinarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Hola! Sé que estoy dos semanas retrasada, pero es que ustedes saben que el tiempo y yo sencillamente no nos llevamos bien... Sucede que ya hoy regresé a clases y, obviamente, todo ahorita es una locura... Pero no se preocupen, sé cuántos capítulos les debo y prometo que pronto los tendrán por aquí, a más tardar el fin de semana.
> 
> Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir así que... ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Cuando se trataba de dioses, sin duda alguna las cosas se tornaban confusas; no era para menos, quizás, pues tenía que ser difícil encontrarse con algo que supuestamente controlabas y que era tu "poder" cada vez que salías a la calle.

Midas, sin ir más lejos, había encontrado que tener poderes sobrenaturales no era tan envidiable, aunque hubiera sido él un simple mortal que había tenido esa capacidad de transformar todo lo que tocara en oro sólido durante apenas unos días.

Sin duda alguna debía ser más complicado para los dioses, que tenían que vivir con sus poderes por toda la eternidad.

Quizás no fuera tan importante, no para los dioses al menos, pero para un simple mortal resultaba indispensable: ¿qué comían, cómo comían? ¿Existía algún alimento que, dados sus poderes o atributos sobrenaturales no pudieran comer?

Por supuesto, los semidioses conocían el néctar y la ambrosía, pero era cierto también que en muchas ocasiones los inmortales se cansaban de la comida divina y consumían alimentos verdaderos; mortales, podía decirse.

El problema no era eso, los dioses estaban en total libertan de comer lo que les entrara en gana, pero... Era innegable, por ejemplo, que dioses como Dionisio no tenían problema alguno cuando se trataba de consumir el objeto de su poder, pero otros dioses como Poseidón, digamos, que reinaba sobre los océanos y podía comunicarse con los animales de sus dominios… ¿no sentían acaso remordimiento al sentarse a la mesa y comer un coctel de camarón o una mojarra frita?

Frank, que podía transformarse en todos esos animales, aunque no reinaba sobre ellos, se sentía culpable de pensar en comérselos, y ni siquiera podía comunicarse con ellos, por lo tanto el argumentaba que los dioses tampoco consumían a sus súbditos; sin embargo, había personas como Percy y Nico que sostenían que los inmortales no tenían ese tipo de conexiones sentimentales ―después de todo, casi no veían a sus propios hijos, sangre de su… ¿icor?, ¿qué se podía esperar de ellos, que apreciaran más a sus siervos del reino animal?― afirmación con la que buena parte del campamento estaba de acuerdo.

La cabaña de Atenea, por ejemplo, afirmaba que en varias ocasiones había visto a su madre comer olivas sin preocupación alguna, aunque quizás no era lo mismo que el protegido que te comías fuera el fruto de una planta a un animal que te hablaba.

Deméter y Zeus no parecían tener ningún problema con ese tipo de cosas, pues aunque en algunos lugares del mundo sí se consumía a la serpiente, Deméter no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba a comer estofado de reptil.

Entonces llegó el turno de Thalia de afirmar que, podían decir lo que quisieran, pero a ella le constaba que Hera sí comía carne de res, ante lo que la cabaña de Afrodita de inmediato afirmó que su madre era incapaz de comer paloma asada o en consomé, y, pronto, lo que había comenzado como una inocente pregunta a la cena se transformó en una guerra de comida, en donde los que salieron peor parados fueron los semidioses a quienes no les importaba lo que comieran o dejaran de comer sus progenitores divinos.

Finalmente, fue Quirón quien, golpeando el suelo de madera con sus cascos, llamó la atención de sus alumnos para preguntar, cabaña por cabaña, si a todos les gustaba la misma cosa y cuando ―como tenía que suceder―, todos negaron y se quejaron de los gustos culinarios de sus hermanos, el viejo centauro apuntó que ocurría lo mismo con los dioses.

Algunos, como a Hera y Poseidón, no les importaba que lo que estaba en su plato en cierta forma fuera un súbdito suyo; otros, como Apolo y Afrodita, lo protegían con ferocidad y se sentían ofendidos si alguien se atrevía a tocar a sus animales o plantas sagradas.

Los dioses eran extraños, continuó Quirón, aunque no tan diferentes a los mortales o sus hijos mestizos como pudiera parecer a simple vista, por más que pareciera lo contrario.

Al final, todo se resumía en los gustos culinarios de cada uno de ellos, no tanto en sus poderes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, esta duda fue comentada por Maituu14 así que... ¡muchas gracias! La verdad, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo.
> 
> Ahora, esto es algo que no quiero decir pero... prefiero que lo sepan desde ahora a que les caiga de sopetón... estamos acercándonos a los últimos capítulos... planeados tengo sólo uno o dos más así que... quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que me han brindado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Cosas más extrañas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero empezar diciendo que sé que me desaparecí sin previo aviso, pero al mismo tiempo, eso fue un poco su culpa. Según yo quedaba sólo un capítulo más de esta historia, pero entonces todos ustedes se pusieron histéricos y comentaron como cinco dudas más y entonces todos mis planes se fueron al demonio, porque yo tenía mi último capítulo preparado (y ese va a ser el último capítulo) pero no podía publicarlo porque ahora había otros capítulos que debían ir ahí en medio.
> 
> Así que tuve que organizarme y escribir y transcribir y editar y... no me alcanzaron las vacaciones, y la escuela sólo complicó el asunto así que... sólo puedo decir que me alegro de estar aquí ahora.
> 
> Hay tres capítulos más que en teoría ya están escritos pero me falta transcribir y editar, así que, lo que estoy planeando hacer es subir uno cada semana a partir de ahora.
> 
> Muy bien, esto es todo por el momento así que... ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Las concepciones estrambóticas, por más que sonara extraño, eran algo de lo más común cuando se trataba de los dioses ―y, por supuesto, de sus hijos mestizos―, pero a pesar de todo, seguía dando de qué hablar, tanto a mortales como a semidioses.

La mayoría de las ocasiones habían sido Atenea y sus hijos quienes habían tenido que cargar con las burlas y preguntas poco discretas de los otros campistas ―e incluso las de los propios Olímpicos―, dados los requerimientos para su concepción, pero lo cierto es que los demás dioses no se quedaban atrás.

Zeus, por ejemplo, no sólo había sacado a Atenea de su cabeza, sino que también se había injertado a Dionisio en su pantorrilla para regenerarlo cuando este aún era Zagreo*, pero no muchos recordaban eso. Según algunas versiones, Hefesto era hijo única y exclusivamente de Hera.

Sin embargo, Apolo estaba siendo ahora el punto de mira de los chimiscoleros, pues no sólo se les había aparecido Apolo en vivo y a todo color en el campamento, sino que además, justo por ello, todos aquellos que hasta entonces habían ignorado la procedencia de Kayla Knowles ahora la conocían.

En realidad, Kayla nunca había ocultado que tenía dos papás, sus amigos cercanos ―Lou Ellen, Cecil, Will, el resto de sus hermanos― lo habían sabido desde el principio; a los otros nunca se les había ocurrido preguntar, pues, por lógica de dos-y-dos-son-cuatro, si el padre divino de Kayla era Apolo, su progenitor mortal debía ser mujer.

Las cosas, empero, no eran tan sencillas.

Cierto era, Kayla no era la única semidiosa que tuviera una familia con dos padres o dos madres, pero la mayoría de esas parejas eran, en realidad, los padres de los mestizos que habían engendrado a sus hijos de la manera heterosexual para después descubrir que el amor de su vida era alguien de su mismo sexo, susodicho con el cual habían contraído matrimonio y criado a sus hijos de relaciones anteriores; probablemente incluso habían adoptado más niños.

Era el siglo XXI y el matrimonio homosexual había sido legal desde el 2011, por lo menos en Nueva York; más aun, serán griegos, eran romanos, y las parejas del mismo sexo nunca habían sido motivo de escándalo en la época en la que los dioses aún gobernaban, no tenía por qué serlo ahora.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Kayla. La hija de Apolo literalmente tenía a dos hombres como progenitores y dado que ahora todo el campamento lo sabía, las preguntas no se habían hecho esperar.

No era que fueran a tratar a la hija de Apolo de una manera distinta ahora que sabían eso, por supuesto que no, pero ese nuevo conocimiento permitía que su imaginación volara muy lejos: no era de sorprenderse, pues una vez más la mitología demostraba que todo era posible.

Y es que los semidioses podían entender que dos personas del mismo sexo procrearan, bajo la condición de que uno de los integrantes de la pareja fuera un dios, pero es que entonces, si lo que hacía la diferencia era la presencia del dios… ¿quería eso decir que era el dios el encargado de llevar a cabo el embarazo, fuera este hombre o mujer?

Y aunque no tenían evidencia contemporánea de que entre dos mujeres pudiera suceder lo mismo, si se podía engendrar un niño sin la presencia de un óvulo, la lógica decía que también podía hacerse sin un espermatozoide. Además, decían las malas lenguas que, en una ocasión, Zeus, al haberse enamorado de una de las Cazadoras de Artemisa y sabiendo que no podía estar con ella debido a su promesas de castidad eterna, había tomado la forma de la diosa de la casa para seducirla y compartir el lecho. De esa unión homosexual había nacido Arcas*.

Al cabo de un rato, la verdadera Artemisa había vuelto y, encontrando a su cazadora yaciendo con un hombre ―aunque la pobre muchacha no lo supiera― la había transformado en una osa.

Lo curioso de ese mito no era que Zeus se enamorara de alguien o que se transformara en algo para seducir a la joven, sino el hecho de que Calisto no había considerado extraño que Artemisa quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Desde entonces, claro, había quien decía que el voto de castidad de Artemisa sólo hacía referencia a su preferencia sexual: renunciaba los hombres para poder estar con las mujeres; tenía sentido, eso era innegable.

No sería extraño, por tanto, pensar en la posibilidad de que hijos biológicos ―no Cazadoras― de Artemisa o Hestia aparecieran en el campamento.

Atenea seguía siendo virgen y tenía cantidad de hijos, después de todo; Hera había tenido un hijo por su cuenta sin serle infiel a Zeus, y aunque de Hestia no se sabía nada que contradijera su voto de castidad, de Artemisa… las cosas eran un poco distintas.

Cuando al cabo de varias semanas los hijos de Apolo explicaron que, aunque los dioses y los mortales fueran tan similares cuando se trataba del aspecto físico, parecía ser que los cuerpos de los dioses funcionaban de una manera tremendamente distinta a la del cuerpo humano y no había teoría médica o científica que pudiera explicar cómo era que dos hombres podían engendrar a un niño y, la verdad, tampoco era sencillo explicar la partenogénesis, los semidioses decidieron, por fin, mandarlo todo a volar y volver a concentrarse en sus entrenamientos.

Cosas más extrañas se habían visto en el Olimpo, se dijeron unos a otros, cosas más extrañas se habían visto en el Olimpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, escribí esta historia porque, a pesar de que ya había hablado de la concepción homosexual en uno de los primeros capítulos de esta historia, eso fue mucho antes de que Las Pruebas de Apolo saliera a la luz y ustedes seguían preguntándome por qué había dejado el que dos personas del mismo sexo pudieran concebir como una duda cuando Kayla es producto de la relación de dos hombres. La respuesta para eso es muy sencilla: a) traté de basar las respuestas de las "dudas existenciales" en los mitos originales y, en ese entonces, yo no sabía que Zeus había embarazado a Calisto bajo la forma de Artemisa y b) además, escribí ese capítulo casi un año antes de que supiéramos nada de la procedencia de Kayla, así que no me miren de esa forma.
> 
> Bueno, los asteriscos:
> 
> *1: Según una versión de los mitos, Zagreo es el producto de la violación de Zeus a Perséfone. En algún punto Zagreo deja el Inframundo y Hera lo ve, se enfurece y manda a los gigantes a comérselo; así se hace y sólo dejan el corazón de Zagreo. Atenea lo toma, se lo lleva a su padre, Zeus, quien se lo injerta en la pantorrilla hasta que Zagreo vuelve a desarrollarse. Al cabo de un tiempo, el niño necesita nacer, así que Zeus enamora a Semele y, estando con ella, injerta al niño en su vientre y es ella más tarde quien lo pare, bajo la forma ahora de Dionisio, cuyo nombre significa "doblemente nacido" o "renacido". Muy linda historia, me costó trabajo entenderla.
> 
> *2: Bueno, creo que ya en una ocasión anterior habíamos comentado acerca de Calisto. Otro ejemplo de que a Zeus no le importaba meterse con nadie.
> 
> Los agradecimientos de hoy van para varias personas pues, como ya les había dicho, este fue un tema recurrente. Primero, para Neko-Chan14 que preguntó acerca de los hijos de Artemisa y Hestia. También, claro está, a todos aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos por que no incluyera a la canónica hija de homosexuales en mi historia, que fueron NancyTRancy, XIIImftoy Zeusfobia.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero poder publicar dentro de una semana!
> 
> PD: sólo quiero compartir con ustedes que apenas hace unos días, en febrero del 2017 se cumplieron cuatro años de que escribí mi primer fanfic... ni siquiera sé qué hacer... ni qué decirles... ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Esto no sería posible sin ustedes! *inserten aquí unos diez corazones*


	18. Energía y cosas de las que ocuparse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, estoy aquí a tiempo para subir esto, ¿a que es fabuloso?
> 
> Pues bien, no se me ocurre qué más decir, así que los dejaré leer.

Energía y cosas de las que ocuparse

Si había algo que podía asegurarse de absolutamente todas las civilizaciones alrededor del mundo, eso era, sin duda alguna, que, sin importar la localización geográfica o el siglo en el que hubiera vivido, el hombre había necesitado creer en algo, lo que había dado como resultado innumerables cosmogonías de las cuales la griega, la romana, la egipcia y la nórdica eran sólo los ejemplos más famosos.

Los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo lo habían tenido muy claro hasta entonces: los dioses de la antigua Grecia existían; lo demás eran meras pamplinas.

Pero entonces el Campamento Júpiter había aparecido en escena y había resultado ser que la cosmogonía romana también era real.

Todo eso los había llevado a cuestionarse… ¿las otras mitologías ―azteca, inuit, inca, sumaria, babilona― eran asimismo verídicas?

Los semidioses, cuyas mentes estaban acostumbradas a aceptar caprichos de los inmortales que no podían ser explicados por la ciencia podían intentar comprender que, además de los dos mil dioses griegos y de los dos mil dioses romanos, los ocho mil seiscientos de la mitología japonesa y los diez mil ciento-y-tantos de la egipcia compartieran el planeta tierra con ellos, hasta entonces todo bien… el problema venía después.

Por ejemplo, era chisme viejo que los dioses de la propia mitología griega, sin ir más lejos, apenas se aguantaran entre ellos ―Deméter no podía ver a Hades sin empezar a blasfemar, Apolo y Artemisa no soportaban a Hera, Atenea consideraba a Ares irritante―, y entre griegos y romanos tampoco congeniaban de una forma que pudiera ser calificada como buena o agradable, ¿cómo sería entonces la relación entre dioses de distintas mitologías que gobernaban sobre las mismas cosas?

Es decir, si los hermanos no aprendían a compartir… ¿los dioses podían ser considerados rivales? ¿Poseidón y Susanoo, ambos dioses del mar en distintas mitologías, sabían de la existencia del otro? ¿Apolo y Tonatiuh discutían por ser quien elevara su disco dorado en el cielo ese día?

Al final, todo se resumía en una sola pregunta: si sabían unos de la existencia de los otros, ¿eran enemigos o simplemente se ignoraban entre ellos?, ¿se reunía Artemisa con Freya para conversar y discutir acerca de sus molestos hermanos menores, Apolo y Freyr o se convocaban mutuamente a torneos de caza para probarle la una a la otra que eran mejores?

Poco podían saber los semidioses de que, en realidad, los dioses sí se conocían y, lejos de enemistarse debido a sus similares poderes, se pedían favores entre ellos; verbigracia, si Apolo no quería o no podía sacar el Carro del Sol una mañana, llamaba a Horus, que de inmediato se elevaba con su Barca del Sol; si Poseidón no podía enviar una tormenta o se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para tranquilizar a los mares, Tláloc lo hacía.

Finalmente, a pesar de la forma antropomorfa que los dioses tenían ―excepción de algunas representaciones egipcias y aztecas―, los dioses no eran humanos, y sus poderes obedecían justamente a su cualidad de no poseer una forma física, sino de ser meramente energía.

Los dioses, en realidad, nunca se habían detenido a preguntarse de dónde habían llegado o a dónde se dirigían, pero si lo hubieran hecho habrían descubierto que eran en parte cosmos y parte lo que la humanidad había hecho con ellos, pues nada habrían podido hacer si el hombre los hubiera olvidado.

Eran inmortales justamente por la cualidad imperecedera de los recuerdos, porque no estaban hechos de materia orgánica, sino de luz y energía, porque el hombre los había tallado en piedra y madera.

Sin embargo, al final del día no importaba, pues si los dioses no se ocupaban de esas cosas, entonces tampoco deberían de haberlo hecho los mortales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo el agradecimiento va para HaruhiMizuhi, que preguntó acerca de las otras mitologías. Debo admitir que me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	19. Mejor era no mezclarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sé que he estado más que ausente estos últimos meses, pero por fin tengo vacaciones, así que... intentaré ponerme al corriente, mi meta es publicar tanto que ustedes se harten de mí y, por supuesto, encabezando mi lista de pendientes está esta historia.
> 
> No hay mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo, es algo corto, lo sé y justo por ello... mañana actualizaré nuevamente, con uno mucho más largo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto (más pronto de lo que creen)!

Atenea con frecuencia era llamada la hija preferida de Zeus, y no era de sorprenderse, pues siempre que Zeus necesitaba ayuda con sus otros hijos ―Perseo, Zagreo, Hermes, Apolo― era Atenea quien se encargaba; era ella también quien se quedaba a cargo del Olimpo cuando se trataba de evitar un conflicto, pues Zeus tenía la mala costumbre de apuntar a su interlocutor con un rayo mientras que ella prefería el diálogo.

Además, las malas lenguas decían que Zeus le tenía tanto aprecio a la diosa de los ojos grises porque, a diferencia de sus otros hijos ella había sido concebida única y exclusivamente por él, como algunos mitos narraban el nacimiento de Ares o Hefesto, volviéndolos hijos de Hera solamente.

Eso no era cierto.

Atenea tenía ―o había tenido, en su defecto― una madre, Metis, la titánide de la prudencia, que Zeus, al descubrir que estaba embarazada y temiendo un incidente en donde sus hijos intentaran destronarlo se tragó sin titubear, siguiendo el ejemplo de Cronos, su propio padre.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Zeus, meses más tarde, cuando, con una migraña terrible le pidió a Hermes que le abriera la cabeza para descubrir qué era lo que estaba mal con él.

El origen de su jaqueca, al parecer, fue Atenea que en algún momento había sido parida dentro de Zeus y, como no era alguien para tener encerrada, pronto había dado a conocer su existencia, haciendo constar su inconformidad y sus ganas de quedar en libertad.

Hermes, haciendo un agujero en la cabeza de su padre ―misma que después cerró sin mayor problema gracias a la sanación divina, aunque algunas personas insistían en que quizás su hipotálamo había sido dañado en el proceso y que por eso el señor del rayo era tan cruel―, tuvo que retroceder, espantado cuando Atenea, completamente desarrollada y vestida para la batalla surgió del cráneo de Zeus, dando un intimidante grito de guerra.

Eso era chisme de hacía tres mil años, todo lo demás, como decían vulgarmente los mortales, era historia; Atenea había trasformado a Medusa en Gorgona, había socorrido a Perseo, había salvado el corazón de Zagreo de los gigantes, había castigado a Aracne cuando ella osó burlarse de su querido padre y había guiado al laertiada Ulises de vuelta a Ítaca.

Atenea era una de las dioses más reconocida alrededor del mundo, su culto en la Grecia antigua había sido extenso y, aunque los romanos no habían simpatizado mucho con Minerva, Atenea seguía siendo muy respetada por los semidioses griegos.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero con el tiempo y como frecuentemente ocurría con los dioses, todos habían comenzado a olvidarse de una parte de la historia, recordando sólo aquello que les convenía o interesaba.

Y es que, si Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón habían pasado siglos viviendo en los intestinos de su padre, Cronos, ¿podía ser que Metis llevara tres mil años en las entrañas de Zeus, sola y olvidada?, ¿o era acaso que, sin fama ni gloria, la titánide había salido de la cabeza de Zeus junto a su hija, para que después los Olímpicos la relegaran al olvido conjuntamente a la prudencia que ella representaba?

Ciertamente, los semidioses no podían acercarse a Zeus y preguntarle si una de sus amantes habitaba en sus intestinos; menos aún se atreverían a preguntarle a Atenea sobre el paradero de su madre, a la que no mencionaba nunca.

No era tan descabellado imaginar a los Olímpicos ―algo egocéntricos, había que decirlo, descuidados y carentes de empatía―, ignorando la existencia de una de sus congéneres, obligándola a permanecer en el interior de Zeus de la misma forma en la que habían relegado a Calipso a la diminuta isla de Ogigia y a Atlas a cargar al mundo mientras ellos comían ambrosía y bebían néctar como si no hubiera un mañana.

A Atenea no parecía importarle y quizás tampoco los semidioses deberían de haberse preocupado por la titánide, pero en un mundo como aquel en el que vivían, en donde podían darse concepciones sin esperma y los muertos eran capaces de regresar al mundo de los vivos, la suposición de que Metis aún estuviera viva no sonaba tan estrambótica.

Quién sabía, decidieron los mestizos por fin, los dioses eran criaturas extrañas y, en ocasiones, lo mejor era no mezclarse con sus asuntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, esta vez el único agradecimiento es para mí... y ustedes, que se toman el tiempo de leer estas cosas. Quizás este debió de haber sido uno de los primeros capítulos y no de los últimos, pues ha sido una de mis dudas más recurrentes... cómo sea, aquí tienen, un capítulo más acerca de Atenea.
> 
> ¡Hasta mañana!


	20. Gajes del oficio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, como lo prometido es deuda, ya estoy por aquí.
> 
> Ahora, ha llegado el temido momento... este es el último capítulo que tengo planeado para esta serie. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que me brindaron, la paciencia con la que me esperaron, su entusiasmo para con esta historia. De verdad no esperaba que esta historia llegara a tener la popularidad que tiene, me alegra mucho que le hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Me explayaré a este respecto más abajo, por ahora los dejaré leer.

El miedo no era algo desconocido para los semidioses. Vivían por el miedo, vivían del miedo. Era parte de ser un mestizo en sí.

Decían que valiente no era aquel que no tenía miedo, sino el que lo enfrentaba, pero esa cita célebre, en lugar de infundirles orgullo y hacerlos sentir mejor, sólo los motivaba a rodar los ojos con desprecio.

Una cosa era sentir miedo y otra muy distinta era vivir con miedo.

―*―*―

Thalia le tenía miedo a las altura; era no era ningún secreto para aquellos que realmente la conocían.

Bastaba ver la manera en que sus pupilas se dilataban y su respiración se volvía pesada cuando alguien mencionaba los dominios de su padre.

En otros tiempos, Percy se habría reído de ella. Estaban hablando del reino de su padre, no de los océanos o del Inframundo, sobre los que reinaban otros dioses, y, no obstante, Percy había visto a Thalia entrando al reino de Hades y al de Poseidón, y la ligera preocupación de la joven al hacerlo no se comparaba con el auténtico pánico que se mostrara en sus facciones cuando se había subido al Carro del Sol.

Entonces, Percy lo había encontrado irónico, ¿cómo era posible que le temieras a la misma esencia de tu progenitor divino?

Sin embargo, ahora lo entendía.

Desde que había salido del Tártaro, Percy no podía borrarse de la mente la imagen de Aclis, los enormes ojos salidos de sus órbitas, el aspecto del más puro terror extendido por sus facciones. Al momento de hacerlo, Percy había pensado «Ja, una cucharada de su propia medicina».

Ahora estaba avergonzado. Había estado a punto de ahogar a una diosa con veneno. Había manipulado el líquido oscuro de manera consciente, lo había moldeado con su mente y durante una terrible milésima de segundo antes de que Annabeth lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad había mirado a la miserable figura de la diosa con sorna.

Había estado a punto de asesinar a una diosa a sangre fría, casi con premeditación; a una diosa, no a una empusa si nombre o a un lestrigón troglodita, sino a una diosa con sentimientos y conciencia.

Desde entonces tenía miedo.

Nunca le había temido al agua, nunca le habían parecido imponentes los ríos ni las intimidantes cascadas de decenas de metros de altura. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que él no podía ahogarse, pues poseía la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua; más aún, si no quería, ni siquiera debía mojarse. No tenía por qué temerle al agua.

Sin embargo, podía temerle al ahogo.

En teoría, tampoco había razón para temerle a algo así; no podía ahogarse, así se hundiera el barco en el que viajaba, así acuatizara su avión ―al que, en realidad, no tenía por qué haberse subido en primer lugar―, así resbalara y cayera a un río peligroso.

Sin embargo, Percy sabía que podía ahogarse con muchas otras cosas. Podía ser que no fuera veneno, pero algo tan inocente como un vaso de jugo de naranja o una lata de refresco se volvía pronto en una potencial arma asesina. La misma sangre que circulaba por sus venas, ¿no era un líquido peligroso, si se encontraba con alguien que pudiera manipularlo?

Y, después de todo, ¿merecía algo distinto? Después de lo que había hecho, ¿cómo podía tener la caradura para sentir miedo de algo que él mismo había hecho o, en su defecto, algo que había estado a punto de hacer?

Percy no le temía al agua, pero quizás no era incorrecto decir que le temía a sus poderes.

―*―*―

Los hijos de Deméter estaban al tanto de las muchas bromas que se contaban a costa suya. No era extraño, después de todo, los poderes que adquirían de su madre no eran demasiado imponentes; sin duda sonaba mejor ―y era más útil en una batalla― crear tornados o ser un excelente arquero que ser capaz de nombrar y reconocer veinte especies distintas de orquídeas.

No les importaba.

Hacer crecer enredaderas para atar las piernas de sus enemigos y hacerlos caer tampoco estaba mal. Ser capaces de germinar un ramo de flores preciosas en menos de cinco minutos también era bastante práctico cuando se olvidaban de alguna fecha importante y debían buscar un regalo de emergencia.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero había otra razón por la cual se quemaban las pestañas leyendo libros de jardinería y de plantas medicinales y de hongos alucinógenos.

Los hijos de Deméter tenían miedo.

Pocos lo sabían, pero eran ellos los que abastecían la enfermería del campamento con ungüentos y pomadas caseras; eran ellos los que llevaban cilantro y orégano a la cocina para que las arpías condimentaran la comida; eran ellos los que se encargaban de que el pedazo de pasto y plantas frente a cada cabaña en verdad representara al dios correspondiente.

Pero tenían miedo.

¿Qué si alguien era alérgico al árnica de la pomada? ¿Qué si se equivocaban y en lugar de llevar el hongo con el tallo corto y grueso llevaban el más largo, que era venenoso y las arpías, confiadas, lo servían para la cena? ¿Qué si alguien de la cabaña de Afrodita tenía una reacción alérgica a las camelias que acababan de plantar frente a la ventana y terminaban en la enfermería?

A nadie le preocuparían las propiedades antiinflamatorias del árnica ni lo fácil que era confundir una seta con otra ni la historia de amor detrás de las camelias; todos los culparían a ellos.

Nadie se detenía a comprobar que los hongos que se habían utilizado en la crema de la merienda realmente fueran comestibles; confiaban en los hijos de Deméter ciegamente, estúpidamente.

Y por eso, los hijos de Deméter tenían miedo.

―*―*―

Los hijos de Ares conocían la sangre y la furia. ¿Cómo no conocerla cuando la única herencia que su padre se había dignado a darles era la manera en que su sangre hervía ante una injuria ―o ante lo que pensaban era una, aunque sólo se tratara de un consejo―, misma por la que Ares se había hecho famoso?

Los hijos de Ares eran fuertes; quizás no conocían de estrategia o de planeaciones, pero no las necesitaban cuando después de un solo golpe sus enemigos quedaban fuera del juego.

El problema no era el potencial daño que representaban para sus enemigos; el problema era el potencial daño que representaban para las personas que estaban de su lado.

No era su culpa, y aunque era una excusa patética, era la única que tenían.

Habían aprendido a vivir y a respirar la violencia, el campo de batalla era donde se sentían en control, donde sus movimientos dejaban de ser torpes para volverse fluidos.

Pero… ¿qué cuando no estaban en el campo de batalla, sino en casa, con gente que los quería sinceramente?

No eran capaces de controlar la cólera que los invadía ni la rapidez con la que perdían el uso de la reflexión y sólo pensaban en función de atacar.

Y por eso temían, porque era demasiado fácil que se perdieran en una ira imaginaria; era demasiado sencillo que tornaran un simple entrenamiento de combate en algo serio y le hicieran verdadero daño a alguien.

―*―*―

A los hijos de Atenea les pasaba justamente lo contrario que a los hijos de Ares: pensaban demasiado.

La cabaña 6 hacía tiempo que había perfeccionado el arte de leer hasta bien entrada la noche, pues tras haber usado incómodas linternas por años para leer durante la noche sin que las arpías notaran la luz filtrarse fuera de su cabaña, habían terminado por fabricar cortinas que no permitían que se traspasara la luz; no por nada era su madre la diosa del tejido también.

Podían tener todas las luces de la cabaña encendidas, pero por fuera lucía como cualquiera de las otras cabañas, oscura y adormecida.

Había una buena razón para que se hubieran esforzado tanto en hacer eso: necesitaban estudiar y dormir era una mera pérdida de tiempo.

Y es que, ¿para qué descansar y detener su trabajo durante ocho horas si cuatro o cinco horas de sueño eran más que suficiente?

Así que utilizaban las noches para eso: para leer, para informarse, para memorizar toda la información que pudieran.

No era para menos, ¡había tanto por saber!

Sin embargo, tenían otra bastante válida razón que los motivaba a mantenerse despiertos y a levantarse al alba a la mañana siguiente.

Y es que los hijos de Atenea tenían miedo.

Históricamente, habían sido los hijos de Atenea los encargados de pensar, de usar la cabeza, de resolver los problemas que surgieran con sangre fría, con la sapiencia. El campamento entero confiaba en ellos.

¿Qué pasaría si un día cualquiera ellos no pudieran ofrecer respuestas, y no precisamente a un examen de física o de bilogía, sino a un verdadero problema, a una emergencia? No podían dejar a sus compañeros morir sólo porque ese último capítulo les había parecido muy largo o muy tedioso.

Así que ingerían más café del que los hijos de Apolo recomendaban y se mantenían despiertos y memorizaban cómo volar una avioneta y cómo entablillar una pierna rota en caso de que no hubiera personal médico disponible, sólo porque el mero pensamiento de que no supieran algo que resultara en la muerte de sus colegas los aterraba.

―*―*―

Para los hijos de Apolo era la muerte.

Y claro, pensaban, claro que estaban al tanto de que su trabajo incluía la muerte, pero eso no los hacía sentir mejor.

Su padre era el dios de las muertes violentas, y aunque eso significara que su final probablemente llegaría de una forma poco agradable, no era a eso a lo que le temían, pues el mismo miedo existía en prácticamente en el pecho del resto de los semidioses, aunque el atributo de sus progenitores divinos fuera menos tétrico.

No, su propia muerte no los asustaba, era algo… distinto. Ni siqueira era la muerte en sí misma un fenómeno tan natural como la propia vida. No, era otra cosa.

Era la muerte que no podían detener, las muertes prematuras que se sucedían bajo sus propios ojos mientras sus ensangrentadas manos trataban de detener hemorragias.

Por eso mismo los hijos de Apolo se alegraban cuando en lugar de haber heredado los dones médicos de su padre podían usar un arco o una espada, porque daba menos miedo perder su propia vida defendiendo sus ideales que sentir la vida de alguien más escurrirse por entre sus dedos, sin poder dedicarle a esa persona caída más que la mitad de un pensamiento porque, qué diablos, era una guerra y seguían llegando heridas.

―*―*―

En contraste, las Cazadoras de Artemisa le temían al amor. No al cariño, por supuesto que no, por supuesto que se querían, habían querido a su familia y apreciaban a su señora.

No, ellas le temían al amor verdadero, al romántico, al de pareja.

Era ridículo temer a algo a lo que habían renunciado, pero así eran las cosas.

No le tenían miedo a la rabia que seguramente acometería a Artemisa si ella se enteraba de que se había enamorado de un varón, sino a la fuerza de ese amor, que muy bien podía hacerlas olvidarse de la vida que les había tomado décadas, incluso siglos construir como jóvenes fuertes y vírgenes sólo para entregarse al mortal objeto de su amor.

Las aterraba la mera posibilidad de que algo así sucediera, así que siempre que se encontraban con un hombre se concentraban en ser lo más mordaces que pudieran, para que ellos las despreciaran y ellas no tuvieran tiempo de caer rendidas a los pies de alguien por cuyo cariño tendían que renunciar a su vida entera.

Lo que hacían tenía sentido, ¿o no?

―*―*―

Los chicos de la cabaña 9 le temían al fuego.

No importaba que, como hijos de Hefesto tuvieran una mayor resistencia a ese elemento.

Y es que no le tenían miedo a las llamas anaranjadas en sí, sino a la fuerza que éstas tenían.

Trabajaban con aceite hirviendo y gasolina y fuego en el mismo lugar; era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo saliera mal y hubiera una explosión o, por lo menos, un grave accidente.

Los hijos de Hefesto lo esperaban, con miedo, pero con paciencia, ¿qué más podían hacer? No podían quejarse o negarse a realizar su trabajo en las fraguas, por todos los dioses, eran ellos los que abastecían la armería del campamento, no podían decepcionar al resto de los semidioses sólo porque el pensamiento de una grave quemadura hacía que se les secara la garganta y que sus corazones aceleraran su pulso.

Era una tontería, no iba a pasar nada, no ese día, al menos; eso era lo que se decían a sí mismos diariamente antes de entrar a la fraguas.

―*―*―

Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita, sorprendentemente, le temían a su propia belleza, y no debido a la imagen que los espejos les devolvían, de eso estaban sumamente orgullosos.

No, le temían a algo más: a lo que esa belleza representaba.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las personas a su alrededor les exigieran que dejaran de ocuparse de su maquillaje o que dejaran de acomodar sus pulseras; bastaba un solo error para que los otros semidioses rodaran los ojos con hartazgo y dijeran «Ay, es una hija de Afrodita, ¿qué esperabas?»; eso no les sucedía a los hijos de Atenea o los hijos de Apolo cuando hacían una pregunta fuera de lugar.

Nadie nunca veía más allá del nombre de su madre o de sus largas pestañas cargadas de rímel y, con el tiempo, ellas mismas habían empezado a hacer lo mismo, ¿por qué esforzarse en ser algo más si lo único que se esperaba de ellas era que usaran ropa entallada y sombras de ojos llamativas?

Era más fácil ser sólo muñecas de porcelana que convencer al resto del campamento de que, en realidad, podían ser ―más aún, ya eran― mucho más.

―*―*―

Para los hijos de Hermes era la misma característica que había hecho a su cabaña tan famosa, la misma que se había vuelto objeto de bromas y que era casi algo legendario cuando se hablaba de la cabaña 11: el robo.

Sí, claro que era divertido birlarle una pluma a un hijo de Atenea y luego burlarse de él cuando la buscaba o tomar la pala de una hija de Deméter mientras ella intentaba plantar rosales.

El problema no era eso, cuando se hacía como broma y a los minutos se devolvían los objetos sustraídos. La verdadera molestia comenzaba después, en la noche, cuando cada uno de los miembros de la cabaña 11 vaciaba sus bolsillos y se encontraba con cosas que ni siquiera recordaban haber tomado.

Era vergonzoso, por decir lo mínimo, patético, que no fueran capaces de controlar un instinto tan bajo como ese. Pero así era.

Quizás era debido a ello que habían aprendido a de escabullirse después del toque de queda y entrar a cabañas que no eran las suyas para devolver los objetos que habían sido accidentalmente robados durante el día.

Tal vez no era mucho, probablemente no era suficiente, pero era todo lo que podían ofrecer.

―*―*―

En cuanto a los hijos de Dionisio, su peor miedo era terminar como su padre, a quien, tanto mortales como dioses consideraban un payaso tan pronto cogía él un ánfora de vino.

Quizás los semidioses de este siglo no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a Dionisio ebrio, pero habían escuchado historias, y no era algo de lo que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos.

Tal vez tendrían una mayor resistencia al alcohol dado que eran hijos del dios del vino, pero por lo menos en lo que se refería a Pólux, único hijo vivo de Dionisio de este siglo, él prefería mantenerse lejos del licor con algo que rayaba en la vergüenza.

―*―*―

Nico le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, algo que por lo menos Hazel y Will sabían muy bien.

Él sabía que era ridículo; literalmente controlaba las sombras, el Inframundo ―el lugar al que siempre volvía para visitar a su padre y a Perséfone ahora que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el Campamento Mestizo― era un sitio terriblemente oscuro, y sin embargo se sentía a salvo ahí. No tenía nada que temer.

Eso no le importaba, se sentía aterrado igual tan pronto como apagaba las luces, notando más que nunca el peso de estar solo en su cabaña, la densidad espesa de la negrura a su alrededor.

Se había sentido así antes incluso de su visita al Tártaro, pero desde que lo habían encerrado en una tetera y la oscuridad a su alrededor se había trasformado en firmes paredes de barro que le impedían respirara esa pequeña incomodidad había escalado para convertirse en verdadero terror.

Will lo había solucionado comprando una de esas lámparas para niños pequeños que se enchufaban; la había escogido especialmente con forma de sol, y aunque Nico se sentía patético conectándola cada noche, se sentía peor si no lo hacía, pues era virtualmente imposible que pasara todas las noches en la enfermería, fingiendo que estaba herido pues, aunque Will ni siquiera estuviera ahí, le tranquilizaba escuchar el jaleo de fuera, las voces acalladas de los hijos de Apolo que montaban guardia más allá de la puerta de su habitación.

Quizás lo correcto era decir que le temía más a la soledad que la penumbra representaba que a la oscuridad en sí misma.

―*―*―

Los hijos de Iris, por su parte, eran algo así como una mescolanza de color y alegría lo mismo que su madre, la risueña mensajera.

Pero tenían un secreto. Y es que, ¿cómo no tenerlo cuando su madre había sido la responsable de cumplir las órdenes de Hera y enloquecer a Heracles para que éste asesinara a sus propios hijos?

Su madre, que parecía incapaz de dañar a un insecto; su madre, que no parecía una amenaza ―porque no sabía ni siquiera combinar colores y porque pensaba que los pantalones acampanados seguían estando de moda―; su madre, que no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto.

Y así tenían miedo, pues si Iris ―alegre, fresca, vivaz― había sido capaz de hacer eso y no sentir nunca arrepentimiento, ¿qué serían ellos capaces de hacer?

―*―*―

Los hijos de Hipnos, cómo no, también tenían un secreto.

Mientras la mayoría de las personas luchaban contra el insomnio, ellos dormían demasiado.

Habían intentado tomar café y chocolate y refresco; habían mascado chicles y puesto música dinámica a un volumen elevado; habían abierto las cortinas de par en par para que el sol iluminara su cabaña.

No había funcionado.

El sueño siempre los vencía; a mediodía, en la mañana, en la tarde; no importaba la hora.

La gente normal pasaba alrededor de ocho horas dormidos. Ellos no, ellos pasaban más tiempo dormidos que despiertos.

Habían escuchado muchas veces que alguien comentaba que tenían suerte, que otros deseaban ser capaces de dormir ―y de que los dejaran dormir de esa manera―, pero los integrantes de la cabaña 15 no estaban de acuerdo.

Siempre estaban llegando tarde a todos lados porque se habían quedado dormidos, no podían ver una película completa ni leer un libro porque les ganaba el sueño y tampoco sabían lo que era seguir una conversación sin que sus pensamientos divagaran en almohadas.

Quizás su miedo parecía ridículo si se lo comparaba con el de pelear contra un monstruo enorme, pero con todas esas siestas y sueños hasta tarde… ¿no se estaban perdiendo de cosas importantes?

―*―*―

Para los hijos de Némesis era que, llevados por el encantador don de su madre, la venganza, provocaran un problema verdadero, algo más allá de dos amigas que se dejaban de hablar durante un par de días o de una pareja de novios que cortaba para volver una semana más tarde.

No era que intentaran crear cizaña ni desquitarse por nimiedades, era que antes de que pudieran morderse la lengua, sus labios ya estaban pronunciando palabras venenosas y su mente ya planeaba un plan para lograr su oscura retribución.

―*―*―

Era casi lo mismo para los hijos de Nike, que a veces miraban con horror el alcance de su propio orgullo.

No sabían compartir, no sabían aceptar sus errores y no tenían idea de cómo se pedía perdón; muchos decían que ni siqueira era debido a un atributo de su madre, sino a sus propios caracteres que ellos hacían lo que hacían.

No era cierto, ellos lo sabían; el poder de su madre, que corría por sus venas y se les subía a la cabeza era el único responsable de que ellos fueran tan orgullosos y no supieran aceptar sus errores, ¿podía ser de otra manera si el único aprendizaje que habían obtenido de su madre era que ganar, que ser reconocido con la corona de laureles dorados y ovaciones era la única razón por la cual la vida valía la pena?

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que los hijos de Nike querían creer.

―*―*―

Para las hijas de Hebe se había vuelto costumbre reírse de su propio miedo, pues sonaba a algo que más bien aterrorizaría a las hijas de Afrodita o a Afrodita misma en lugar de a ellas, hijas de una diosa menor: ellas le tenían miedo a la vejez.

Nadie notaba a su madre, la mayoría de las personas olvidaba su mera existencia y mientras muchos le lanzaban miradas de lástima a Afrodita, que había sido obligada a casarse con el contrahecho Hefesto, nadie argumentaba sobre la injusticia de que Zeus hubiera forzado a Hebe a convertirse en la quinta esposa de Heracles.

Quizás no le tenían miedo a la edad sino al anonimato en el que su madre ―y a veces ellas mismas, por extensión― estaba condenada a vivir.

Es que si Hebe, con toda su belleza y rebosante juventud no había logrado nunca salir de la sombra de sus padres primero y después de la de su marido, ¿qué posibilidad tenían ellas de hacerlo?

―*―*―

En cuanto a los hijos de Tique, ellos le temían al destino.

Por supuesto, cualquier semidiós de ascendencia griega o romana conocía lo ineludible del destino, todos tenían sueños extraños.

Pero era peor para los hijos de la diosa de la fortuna.

Ellos no soñaban sólo con su futuro; oh, no, sus profecías eran cuanto más confusas y gráficas que las de los otros semidioses.

Ellos soñaban sobre el destino de su padre mortal, de sus hermanos, de sus amigos, de gente que apenas habían visto en la calle; en sus sueños eran capaces de observar cómo morirían, de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

No era sorprendente entonces que evitaran dormir casi con las mismas ganas con las que lo hacían los hijos de Hipnos.

Es que, si era Tique la que escogía el destino de los héroes, ¿por qué no podía seleccionar noches de sueños tranquilos para sus hijos?

―*―*―

La leyenda contaba que la construcción de la cabaña de Hécate había sido bastante arriesgada, eso porque, de caerse una sola piedra, todos, mortales y semidioses, a varios kilómetros a la redonda habrían acabado convertidos en árboles.

Parecía una broma, pero a los hijos de Hécate no les hacía gracia alguna; era verdad.

Debido a su madre todo lo que hacían era básicamente caminar sobre una cuerda floja: un paso en falso y todas las personas a las que querían serían transformadas en pájaros o en flores o en hojas caídas.

Conforme conocían mejor sus poderes, su miedo se apaciguaba y ellos se atrevían a realizar trucos pequeños e inofensivos con más tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que dijeran una palabra, una sílaba incorrecta en el hechizo, de que se equivocaran con un ingrediente de la poción y algo saliera mal.

Y era por eso que, en ocasiones, por más que molara el teñirse ellos mismos el cabello, no podían evitar desear que su madre fuera más inofensiva, menos cambiante, alguien como Afrodita o Hebe.

―*―*―

Y era estúpido, que los poderes, los errores y los atributos de sus padres divinos, a quienes no veían nunca pudieran volverse en miedos que los acometían de manera diaria.

Era irónico, satírico incluso, que mientras sus padres jamás se habían ocupado de ellos, fueran los mestizos los que tuvieran que vivir atormentándose con lo que sus padres habían hecho o dejado de hacer.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, los semidioses eran buenos enfrentando el miedo, así que eso harían: se mantendrían despiertos hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada y forzarían sonrisas si tenían que hacerlo.

Finalmente, el miedo que sentían arder en su garganta y escapar de su pecho no era sino gajes del oficio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez el agradecimiento va para bookscrzay, quien preguntó si a los hijos de Poseidón les puede dar miedo nadar, y la idea me interesó tanto (además, había visto un post de Tumblr que decía que a Nico probablemente le da miedo ala oscuridad después del Tártaro y a Thalia le dan miedo a las alturas, a pesar de que esos son los dominios de sus padres) que decidí desarrollar la historia hasta incluir a las veinte cabañas. Este idea es bastante vieja, pero era especial y también bastante larga, así que decidí que la guardaría para el final, que entonces no parecía cercano. El final está aquí, y me fascina que hayan sido veinte capítulos porque es un número par y eso me parece fantástico.
> 
> Gracias, de todo corazón por el apoyo que me han brindado, la paciencia que me han tenido. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que aportaron ideas y comentaron, gracias por haber permanecido conmigo a lo largo de más de año y medio a pesar de que soy un desastre. No se preocupen, pronto tendrán más historias y espero seguir leyéndolos pronto. ¡Los quiero!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy bien! Las notas, todo el mundo ama las notas, yo sobre todos, pero advierto que ésta va a ser algo larga.
> 
> Esta historia va a consistir en una colección de one-shots (ya tengo la trama para la mayoría) con todas esas preguntas lógicas que sé que nos hemos hecho en algún punto.
> 
> Acepto sugerencias y me encantaría que compartir tan sus dudas existenciales conmigo en sus comentarios, quizás incluso para agregarle el lgar que sin duda se merecen en esta lista (obviamente, si llegase a escribir esa historia, les daría el crédito). ;)


End file.
